


Сокровище

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Юный эльф, прогуливаясь по лесу, находит самоцветы - волшебные камни, которые, как известно, охраняют драконы. Эльф, конечно же, этого не знал и забрал самоцветы себе. А дракон не захотел мириться с потерей и захотел вернуть свое сокровище.





	1. Самоцветы

Яркое солнце светило в чистом небе. Только клубы дыма, появляющиеся из труб деревянных домов, медленно поднимались в воздух. Маленькая деревушка скрывалась среди невысоких деревьев. Тишина, которую заглушали песни сверчков, окутала домики. Но все внимание перенимает темно-зеленое пятно, отходящее от деревни. Это был эльф. Высокого роста, с длинными светлыми волосами, зеленоглазый эльф. Он был облачен в зеленые одежды, на плече болталась большая походная сумка. 

Вэйон повернул голову и последний раз посмотрел в сторону деревни. Нет, это не его родная деревня, не его дом. Просто эльф наткнулся на нее, когда переходил лес. Он пробыл там два дня, чтобы запастись едой и водой, набраться сил, ведь путешественник направлялся в самое опасное место на земле - Драконьи скалы. Путь туда шел не близкий и не безопасный, но это не пугало Вэйона. 

Эльф всегда отличался своим бесстрашием. 

Юноша в очередной раз достал компас и карту из сумки. Он посмотрел на тонкую стрелку, которая показывала острым концом в сторону запада. Эльф посмотрел на карту: совсем скоро он дойдет до Зачарованного леса. 

Говорят, что Зачарованный лес - это опасное место, не лучше Драконьих скал. Там обитают кровожадные хищники, темные маги. Еще, говорят, в лесу можно найти золото. Да, волшебное золото. Многие искали в Зачарованном лесу сокровища, но не все возвращались домой.

***

Вэйон наконец добрался до конца леса. Но местность показалось ему странной. Деревья склонялись немного назад, а дальше шла небольшая просека, на другой стороне начинался Зачарованный лес. Деревья, будто боялись этого места. Причем прямо над Зачарованным лесом скопились тучи, и чем дальше шел лес, тем темнее тучи становились. Эльф уверенной походкой перешел просеку и зашел в лес. Сразу стало темнее. Солнечный свет с трудом пробивался через плотные тучи. Деревья с темной корой и прямым стволом постоянно шевелили своими верхушками, с них падали сухие листья. Но было лето. А листья падают, и при этом они сухие.

\- Странно это. - озвучил свои мысли путешественник. Он посмотрел наверх. Листья сыпались на землю бесконечно, но деревья не оставались голыми.

***

Несмотря на свое бесстрашие, Вэйон немного побаивался обитателей леса. Не самая лучшая перспектива - быть съеденным опасным хищником или находиться под заклятием темного мага. Эльф постоянно смотрел по сторонам. Он старался идти очень тихо, даже листья под ногами не шуршали. В лесу стояла режущая слух тишина. Вдруг кусты зашевелились. Вэйон сделал пару шагов назад и уже приготовился защищаться. Среди листьев и веток показались красные глаза, наполненные злобой. Эльф сделал еще один шаг назад. Из кустов показалась маленькая белая мордочка кролика.

Вэйон вздохнул с облегчением. Кролик его сильно напугал, по крайней мере его злые глаза, которые выглядели очень устрашающе. Белый зверек с опаской подошел к эльфу. Юноша попробовал его погладить, но кролик вцепился в его палец острыми, как у волка, зубами. Вэйон отдернул руку и зашипел от боли. Этот кролик точно куда кровожаднее любого хищника. Зверек быстро поскакал и скрылся в тех же кустах. 

Путешественник поднялся с колен и пошел дальше. 

Пройдя еще некоторое расстояние, эльф решил посмотреть в правильном ли направлении он идет. Вэйон остановился и достал из сумки компас. Тонкая стрелка, как ненормальная, безостановочно крутилась во всех направлениях. Путник нахмурил брови. Он положил компас обратно в сумку и посмотрел по сторонам - ничего не могло помочь юноше найти запад. 

После секундных раздумий он решил идти прямо. Вдруг угадает с направлением. Пройдя еще пару метров он увидел необычное свечение между камней. Вэйон подошел ближе и посмотрел туда. Эльф увидел камни, только не обычные серые, твёрдые камни. Они отливали почти всеми цветами радуги и от них шло яркое свечение, которое слепило путешественника. Он прикоснулся к ним. На ощуп камни были, как вода, будто она не замерзла, а просто стала плотнее. Судя по внешнему виду - это самоцветы. Одни из самых редких камней. Они очень ценятся. 

Вэйон не устоял и положил самоцветы в сумку.

***

В сером небе промелькнула черная точка. Большие, оборванные с краев крылья рассекали воздух. Линии ветра проходили по плавным изгибам тела. Свет, которому все же получалось пробиться сквозь тучи, отражался о блестящую чешую. Прижав конечности к телу и сложив крылья, огромный черный дракон, словно пуля, полетел вниз и, пробившись сквозь листву деревьев, вмиг оказался на земле. Дракон посмотрел в свой тайник. Его серые глаза наполнились злобой и тут же стали красными, как кровь.

***

Вэйон начал подниматься по небольшому склону, так как эльфу казалось, что этот путь верный. Он уже встал на первый камень. Откуда-то издалека послышался грозный рык, в котором слышались ноты злобы.

\- Что это? - вслух спросил Вэйон.


	2. Встреча

Вэйон шел тихо, только листья иногда шелестели из - за резких движений. Лес наполнялся кучей шорохов и непонятных звуков, которые шли с разных сторон и заставляли путешественника вздрагивать. Эльфу не очень понравилась встреча с "дружелюбным" кроликом. Он посмотрел на темно - серое небо: казалось, что с каждым шагом становилось темнее. Видимо, скоро будет ночь, а может это просто тучи сгущаются с несвойственной скоростью. Вэйон решил передохнуть. Он присел на сваленное неподалеку дерево. Эльф вытащил из сумки компас и снова посмотрел на тонкую стрелку - она до сих пор бежала по кругу.

В желудке заурчало и он вытащил из походной сумки сверток, где находился белый хлеб. Вэйон оторвал от буханки небольшой кусок и положил в рот. Хлебом можно быстро насытиться, поэтому эльф и взял несколько буханок. Сейчас этот кусок казался путнику самым вкусным из всего, что он когда - либо пробовал. Эльф открыл сумку и положил сверток и компас обратно.

Его глазам попались самоцветы. Вэйон взял один из камней, самый маленький и стал его рассматривать. Когда путешественник крутил камень в руках, он переливался всеми цветами радуги. Внезапно он начал сиять и с каждой секундой свечение становилось ярче. А эльф не мог оторвать глаз от самоцвета. Вскоре камень горел ярче звезд на ночном небе. 

Вэйону наконец получилось оторваться от разглядывания волшебного камня. Он заметил, что из его сумки шел такой же яркий, необычный свет. Эльф достал остальные самоцветы. Вся кучка камней помещалась в ладони путника. Вэйон снова залюбовался их невероятным блеском и волшебным, переливающимся цветом. Вдруг тело перестало двигаться. Все тело окутала фиолетовая дымка, которая шла от самоцветов. Вэйон не успел ничего понять, как камни засветились так ярко, что эльф ослеп. Он зажмурил глаза и почувствовал острую боль по всему телу... 

Вэйон раскрыл глаза и увидел перед собой разбросанные потускневшие самоцветы. Эльф приподнялся и посмотрел по сторонам. Стало светлее и тучи, которые полностью окутывали небо, уже не были черными. В "Запретном лесу" стояла режущая слух тишина. Сегодняшняя обстановка очень отличалась от вчерашней. Вэйон поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на волшебные камни. Они потускнели, стали какими - то обыкновенными и скучными, а на ощуп стали похожи на банное мыло. 

\- Что с ними? - вслух спросил Вэйон. Эльф часто задавал вслух вопросы, на которые он не мог найти даже самого глупого ответа. Путешественник начал перебирать камни в руках. 

В воздухе послышался душераздирающий, полный злобы крик. Он эхом разошелся чуть ли не по всему "Зачарованному лесу". Вэйон выронил самоцветы и уставился в небо. По светло - серому полотну с невероятной скоростью двигалась черная точка. Казалось, будто муха летает по стене. Но летающее существо снижалось и снижалось и со временем эльф понял, что его размеры трудно сравнить с мухой. Дракон с грохотом приземлился. Его красные глаза, источающие злобу, посмотрели на Вэйона. Эльф застыл на месте. 

Дракон расправил свои черные чешуйчатые крылья, которые были надорваны на концах, и, устрашающе зашипев, на пару шагов приблизился к эльфу. Вэйон открыл рот еще шире, а глаза стали еще больше. Наконец он сделал шаг назад. Дракон приближался увереннее. Путешественник медленно отступал, пока не наткнулся спиной на дерево. Он вжался в кору. Морда дракона приблизилась к лицу эльфа. Глаза становились все темнее и темнее, будто они наполнялись кровью. Дракон приоткрыл пасть. Прозвучал низкий голос: 

\- Где мое сокровище? 

\- Я... Я не знаю. - ответил завороженный эльф. Его мечта сбылась - он увидел живого дракона! Вэйон не мог оторвать взгляда от красных глаз, которые становились все темнее, и черной блестящей чешуи. 

\- Где мое сокровище? - нетерпеливо повторил свой вопрос дракон. 

\- Я не знаю. - более уверенно повторил путник. 

\- Где мое сокровище? - дракон стал приближаться и с каждым шагом его тело уменьшалось, словно он съеживался, а голос изменялся, но интонация оставалась такой же. Через секунду Вэйона прижимал к дереву высокий юноша с темными короткими волосами. Не смотря на довольно высокий рост эльфа, юноша был выше на голову. Его глаза были такого же кровавого красного цвета. 

\- Где мое сокровище?!


	3. Сила самоцветов

Незнакомец продолжал прижимать эльфа к дереву, схватив за одежду, повторяя один и тот же вопрос:

\- Где мое сокровище?! 

А Вэйон ничего не мог ответить. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на глазах, наливающихся кровью. Юноша не мог оторваться. Дракону не очень это понравилось и он прижал путешественника сильнее. 

\- Где мои самоцветы?! - с той же интонацией спросил юноша. 

\- Самоцветы? - неуверенно переспросил Вэйон. Он до сих пор был под гипнозом этих необычно - красивых глаз. 

\- Да! Где они?! - нетерпеливо сказал дракон. 

\- Они... Тут... - эльф показал на упавшие на землю камни. Они стали еще тусклее. Дракон, не отпуская путника, поднял один из самоцветов. Он покрутил его в руках. Потом он бросил камень со всей силы на землю так, что он раскололся. Дракон повернулся обратно к путнику, теперь в его глазах горел адский огонь. 

\- Что с ними? - дракон говорил немного спокойнее, но с каждой произнесенной буквой он приближался к взрыву своих эмоций. 

\- Я не знаю. 

\- Что с ними?! - голос повысился. 

\- Я не знаю. 

Ноги эльфа оторвались от земли - дракон поднял его за одежду. Вэйон удивился его силе. 

\- Что с ними?! 

\- Я не знаю... 

Незнакомец швырнул его на землю и эльф приземлился на спину. Дракон навис над путником. 

\- Лежи смирно. - приказным тоном сказал он. Вэйон не шевелился. Дракон начал растегивать рубашку эльфа. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - с беспокойством спросил путешественник. 

\- Лежи смирно и не задавай вопросов. - с раздражением приказал дракон. Вэйон заметил, что его глаза поменяли цвет и теперь были ярко - фиолетовые. Очень необычный для глаз цвет. 

Дракон остановился на четвертой пуговице. Он положил ладонь туда, где бьется сердце эльфа. Внезапно жуткая боль пронзила тело Вэйона. Боль была настолько сильной, что он не смог закричать. По руке дракона, как змея, проползла полоска фиолетового дыма и в ту же секунду исчезла. Боль прошла вместе с ней. Юноша убрал руку. 

\- Черт! - выругался он. Вэйон непонимающе смотрел на дракона, чьи глаза снова наполнялись красным цветом. Он снова залюбовался этими глазами и не заметил, что незнакомец встал с него, но схватил путника за шкирку и тащил по земле. 

\- Эй! Что ты делаешь? Отпусти меня! - протестующе произнес Вэйон. 

\- Нет. - спокойно ответил дракон. 

\- Куда ты меня тащишь? 

Ответа не последовало. 

\- Эй! Стой! Ответь на мой вопрос! 

Вдруг юноша снова прижал Вэйона к дереву. 

\- Ты можешь заткнуться?! - злобно прошипел дракон. Эльф, неожидавший таких действий, испуганно смотрел на него. - Даже если я тебе отвечу, ты все равно ничерта не поймешь!

***

Позже незнакомец продолжил тащить путника по земле, а тот и слова не сказал. Он только надулся, как маленький ребенок. Вскоре дракон дотащил Вэйона до небольшой пещеры и грубым движением швырнул его туда. Эльф больно стукнулся об камень. 

\- Аууу! - он потер ладонью ушибленное место. Дракон подошел к путешественнику почти вплотную. 

\- Теперь говори. - приказал незнакомец. 

\- Что говорить? 

\- Что с моими самоцветами. - казалось, что сейчас дракон взорвется от злости и раздражения. Глаза снова начали приобретать красный оттенок. 

\- Я просто нашел их в лесу. - с долькой испуга в глазах говорил эльф. - Потом от них начал идти непонятный дым. Я уснул, а когда проснулся они стали такими... Не волшебными. 

\- Сколько времени они были у тебя? 

\- Один день, даже меньше. 

\- И все это время они были с тобой? 

\- Да... 

\- Дуралей! - выругнулся юноша. 

\- А... Что произошло-то? - непонимающе спросил Вэйон. 

\- Теперь вся сила самоцветов держиться в твоем теле. 

\- Что?! - запаниковал эльф. 

\- Что, что! Теперь ты принадлежишь мне, идиот! - раздраженно объяснил, точнее прокричал, дракон. 

\- Что?! 

\- Теперь! Ты! Принадлежишь! Мне!


	4. Неизвестный враг

Вэйон только что понял суть всех сказанных драконом слов. Он тут же вскочил. 

\- Ты спятил? - с удивлением и ноткой надежды на утвердительный ответ спросил эльф. 

\- Скорее, ты ударился головой, когда я тебя сюда тащил. - дракон постоянно ходил по сторонам и осматривал территорию вокруг пещеры. 

\- Что ты делаешь? 

\- Осматриваюсь. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Слушай, заткнись! - не выдержал незнакомец. - Из - за тебя и так потерял кучу нервов и времени! 

\- А не надо было оставлять свое сокровище в лесу. - надулся, как ребенок, Вэйон. 

\- Так... - дракон подошел к эльфу и схватил его за воротник рубашки, притянул к себе. - Ты, хоть знаешь, кто ходит в "Зачарованный лес"? - юноша смотрел на своего собеседника очень серьезно. 

\- Ну... - протянул эльф. 

\- Туда ходят только дебилы или самоубийцы. - низким голосом ответил дракон на свой же вопрос. - Дебилы бы даже не поняли, что самоцветы очень ценные, а самоубийцам сокровища такие не нужны. Так что, ты, скорее, дебил.   
Юноша швырнул эльфа на на пол. Он снова подошел к выходу из пещеры и огляделся вокруг. 

\- Может, тогда представишься? - уныло проговорил Вэйон. 

\- Нет. - кротко ответил дракон. 

\- Ну, пожалуйста. 

\- Нет. 

\- Но я же про тебя ничего не знаю, а раз уж я тебе... - эльф не мог сказать это слово. Оно его бесило и пугало одновременно. Но, переборов себя, Вэйон все таки его произнес. - Принадлежу... Я должен знать хотя бы твое имя. 

\- Эрагон. 

\- Что? 

\- Меня зовут Эрагон. - ответил дракон, стоя спиной к своему собеседнику. 

\- Эрагон... - задумчиво повторил эльф. - Мне знакомо это имя! - вдруг воскликнул путешественник. - Ты один из ужаснейших и опасных драконов, чьи имена известны людям.   
Вэйон заметил, как дракон вздрогнул. Юноша повернул голову. Его глаза снова заливались кровью. 

\- Еще раз напомнишь, - загробным и грозным голосом сказал Эрагон. - Я тебя убью и мне будет все равно, что в тебе сила моих самоцветов.   
Эльфа немного испугали его выражение лица и тон. Вэйон притих. Он продолжал наблюдать за беспокойно мечущимся драконом. 

\- А тебя как зовут? - неожиданно для эльфа ( и для самого себя ) спросил Эрагон. 

\- Вэйон. - юноша улыбнулся.

***

Начало темнеть. Воздух становился все холоднее и холоднее. Вэйон достал из сумки плед и укутался. 

\- Мы будем ночевать здесь? - спросил эльф. 

\- Мы не будем ночевать. 

\- Что?! 

\- Нам нельзя оставаться на одном месте. 

\- Но почему? 

Ответом на вопрос послужил громкий ужасающий рык, который повис в воздухе на несколько секунд и развеялся. Вэйон вздрогнул. 

\- Потому что нас могут найти другие драконы. - Эрагон быстрым шагом подошел к эльфу и взял его на руки. 

\- Эй! Что ты творишь?! - Вэйон замахал руками и ногами. 

\- Если будешь вертеться, я тебя скину с большой высоты. - раздраженно сказал дракон. Он вышел из пещеры и сменился с ходьбы на бег. Казалось, что бегает юноша не хуже оборотня. Вдруг за его спиной раскрылись, как веер, огромные черные крылья. Среди ног Вэйон разглядел хвост, покрытый черной блестящей чешуей. Глаза Эрагона стали золотыми. Вместо ногтей появились острые когти. Кожа покрылась блеском, потом почернела.

Дракон полностью обратился. Он взмыл в воздух. Вэйон посмотрел вниз. Земля все удалялась и удалялась. Никогда еще эльф не был на такой высоте. Они поднялись над туманом, который висел в воздухе над "Зачарованным лесом". Заходящее солнце купалось в полупрозрачном дыме. Просто дух захватывает!

***

Вскоре они преземлились в том же "Зачарованном лесу", только стало темнее. 

\- Мы снова в лесу? - спросил Вэйон. 

\- Да. Нам нельзя стоять на месте, иначе нас могут догнать враги. 

\- Враги? Что за враги?   
Эрагон сжался в размерах и снова стал человеком. 

\- Мои враги. 

\- Стой! Кто твои враги? Почему они стали твоими врагами? - зеленые глаза с большим интересом смотрели на дракона. Эльф носился вокруг него, ожидая ответа. 

\- Сейчас тебе нужно знать только одно - ты принадлежишь мне и не имеешь права сбегать от меня. Тебе все ясно? - с раздражением проговорил Эрагон. 

\- Да, понятно. 

"Что он скрывает?" - подумал эльф.

***

Честно говоря, драконы всегда были окутаны тайной. Даже эльфы всего не знали. Драконы всегда сторонились других, жили в одиночку, только пары могли оставаться вместе. Но и после того, как семейное гнездо наполниться яицами и из них вылупятся маленькие драконы, один из родителей умирает, а второй присматривает за детьми, пока они не научатся приобретать форму людей. Только это и знали люди. Также были известны имена некоторых драконов, но их было так мало, что любой олух знает имена наизусть. Эрагон - имя, которое наводило страх на некоторые деревни. Ведь, именно этот дракон часто сжигает деревни. 

Мечтой любого безрассудного искателя приключений было встретить хотя бы одного дракона. Никто даже подумать не мог, что драконы могут иметь врагов среди своих.


	5. Встреча с волками

Они шли по лесу очень долго. Вэйона не покидало чувство, что они ходят кругами. Но дракон очень уверенно шел вперед. Они шли все время, даже, когда темная ткань с украшениями-звездами обволакивало небо. Уже был рассвет. Солнце взошло и возобновило попытки проникнуть через плотные тучи, которые нависли над "Зачарованным лесом". Вэйон еле перебирал ногами, шаркая подошвой о землю. Эрагон наконец остановился и, повернувшись лицом к эльфу, сказал: 

\- Думаю, надо сделать привал. 

\- Ура! - из последних сил проликовал путешественник и тут же плюхнулся на землю лицом вниз. 

\- Слабак. - вздохнул Эрагон. 

\- Я не слабак. Просто устал. - промычал в землю эльф. 

\- Усталый слабак. - с ухмылкой произнёс дракон. 

Через несколько минут Вэйон засопел. Эрагон был крайне удивлён, как путешественник смог уснуть лицом в земле. Дракон раньше, конечно, встречал эльфов, но они были в поле его зрения только несколько минут. Кажется, подумал юноша, эльфы владеют магией. Так почему Вэйон не использовал ее, чтобы защитится от дракона? Или не все эльфы владеют сверхъестественные способности? От мыслей отвлёк треск веток. Дракон навострил уши. Хруст снова повторился. Глаза Эрагона наполнились голубым ярким светом. Он тихо встал с земли и, глянув на Вэйона, направился в сторону, где секунду назад услышал хруст. Он двигался без единого шороха. Эрагон застыл и через несколько секунд снова услышал хруст веток. Он пошел дальше.

***

Вэйон продолжал спать. Сырая земля освежало кожу. Шелест листьев на деревьях играл успокаивающую колыбельную. Эльф до сих пор лежал, уткнувшись лицом в землю, смотрел сладкие сны, где он добрался до волшебного поля, по которому бегали дикие единороги. Путник не услышал шуршание опавших и засохших листьев. Тело эльфа окружили три диких зверя. Карие глаза смотрели на спящего Вэйона с большим интересом. Из открытой пасти показались острые белые зубы. Зверь взял путешественника за шиворот накидки и потащил по земле. 

Остальные, двое, пошли за ним. Огромные, размером почти со взрослого человека, волки тащили его по "Зачарованному лесу" прямо в свое логово, а Вэйон ничего не замечал. Он был увлечён просмотром собственного спектакля, постановщиком которого были его мозг и воображение.

***

Эрагон следовал за звуком хрустящих веток, пока не заметил, что отошел довольно далеко от импровизированного лагеря. Начало темнеть. Дракон забросил это дело и тихими шагами направился обратно. Расстояние, которое показалось ему бесконечным, оказалось не более пятидесяти метров. Но, когда Эрагон вернулся, он обнаружил только походную сумку, принадлежавшую эльфу. Глаза из ярко - голубых превратились в кроваво - красные. Он поднял сумку и под ней, на земле, юноша рассмотрел след зверя. Дракон встал на корточки и пригляделся к следу. 

\- Оборотни! - со злостью заключил он.

***

Вэйон, зевая и не открывая глаз, сел на землю. Он потянулся. Несмотря на некоторые неудобства, эльфу удалось хорошенько выспаться за двадцать четыре часа без сна. Он огляделся по сторонам и понял, что находится в пещере, среди огромных рычащих волков. Путешественник открыл рот, его глаза округлились. Эльфа окружала стая черных и серых шкур. У всех приоткрыта пасть, так что Вэйон мог видеть их острые, как ножи, зубы. 

\- П-простите... - выдавил из себя Вэйон. - Я, кажется, местом ошибся. 

К нему приблизился один из волков, оскалив зубы. Эльф сжался. В глазах хищников читалось желание разорвать путника на мелкие кусочки, съесть их и потом даже обгладать кости. Эльф не знал куда дется. Круг из волков стал сужаться. 

Вдруг он услышал знакомый рык. Через мгновение несколько волков взмыли в воздух и полетели в разные стороны. Остальные хищники развернулись. Там стоял Эрагон. Даже не трансформировавшись в дракона, он смог разбросать оборотней. 

\- Где он?! - рявкнул дракон. Его взгляд задержался на Вэйоне, которого до сих пор окружало с десяток хищников. 

\- Стой! - послышался незнакомый голос. Оба одновременно повернули головы в сторону входа в пещеру. Там стоял волк, чья шерсть была бела, как снег. Его спокойный голос немного остудил пыл юного дракона и его глаза стали пастельного розового оттенка.   
Значит, они не оборотни, подумал Эрагон, они - вервольфы*. 

\- Пожалуйста, прекратите бессмысленный бой. - снова сказал волк своим спокойным сладким голосом. 

\- Бой не начинался бы, если бы вы не утащили моё сокровище! - рявкнул дракон. 

\- Мы не пытались у тебя его отобрать. - возмутился один из вервольфов. 

\- Тогда почему он здесь?! - продолжал бушевать Эрагон. 

\- Мы нашли его в лесу. Совершенно одного. И он лежал лицом вниз. - объяснил волк. Дракон ударил ладонью по лбу.   
Как он мог так глупо поступить? Он совершил ту же ошибку - оставил свое сокровище без присмотра. 

\- Я идиот. - сквозь зубы произнес дракон. 

\- Не говори так. - Вэйон поднялся с места. - Это я виноват, уснул посреди леса, переполненого опасными хищниками и даже не заметил, что меня тащат оборотни. 

Эрагон посмотрел прямо в зеленые живые глаза. 

\- Да, это ты виноват.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вервольфы - магические существа. Они отличаются от оборотней только тем, что превращаются в волков по своей воле и могут управлять своими действиями после перевоплащения.


	6. Ты опоздаешь!

Долго в компании вервольфов они не задерживались. Как только рассвело путники отправились дальше. Снова, без передышки, они шли день и ночь. Вэйон просил дракона остановиться хотя бы на минуту, чтобы эльф смог отдышаться - уж очень быстро шёл Эрагон. Но дракон не желал слушать его и постоянно отмахивался словами: "Ты вообще не имеешь права мне даже вопросы задавать." 

Бедняга эльф ног не чувствовал. А небо то становилось черным, как воронье перо, то солнце освещает с него землю через плотные тучи. Лес становился все загадочнее и загадочнее - надвигался туман, а потом пропадал; казалось, что ветки деревьев сами по себе двигались, не из - за ветра; где - то вдалеке слышался жутковатый смех, на который Вэйон постоянно оборачивался. Эрагон это заметил. 

\- Не волнуйся. Это всего лишь фейри* балуются. - с усмешкой сказал дракон. 

\- Они обитают в "Зачарованном лесу"? - спросил эльф, его спутник кивнул. - Но я думал это место опасно даже для них... 

\- Не для всех. Здесь обитают только опасные фейри, но они обычно не нападают, просто пугают. - пояснил Эрагон.   
Вдалеке снова послышался смех. Вэйон вздрогнул. 

\- Стрёмно как-то... - пробубнил он.   
Вдруг путники услышали совершенно другой смех: жизнерадостный, заливистый и совсем не жуткий женский смех. Уши эльфа дёрнулись - он прислушался. А Эрагон принял задумчивый вид. 

\- Это, наверное, корриганы*. - сказал дракон. - Значит где - то здесь родник. 

\- Смех идёт с той стороны. - Вэйон указал в направление по небольшой возвышенности, которая скрывала весь вид позади неё. 

Эрагон стал подниматься по возвышенности, Вэйон - последовал за ним. Через пару секунд они увидели девушку. Она сидела на большом камне и смотрела вниз, но большой бугристый булыжник скрывал предмет её веселья. Девушка была облачена в белое, будто светящееся, лёгкое платье. Широкие рукава спадали до локтя, обнажая бледную нежную кожу. Длинные волосы доходили почти до пола и серебряным водопадом спадали на нежные, хрупкие плечи. На голове красовался венок из бледно - розовых и белых цветков. 

Она снова залилась звонким смехом. Эрагон взял эльфа за руку и повёл его в другую сторону, в обход. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - с интересом спросил Вэйон, посмотрев на корригана. 

\- Она может быть агрессивнее, чем обычные фейри. - почти шёпотом ответил дракон. - Может быть, если мы подойдём ближе к её роднику*, она может наброситься и убить нас. 

Вэйон снова посмотрел на корригана. Как может такое нежное существо на кого - то напасть да ещё и убить? Но внешность обмачива, особенно в этом лесу. 

Они уже прошли прекрасную девушку, как вдруг Вэйон очень неудачно наступил на сухую ветку. Хруст ломающегося дерева эхом разнёсся по всему лесу. Путешественники дружно посмотрели на корригана. Прекрасная фейри повернула голову, и они увидели её лицо, которое до этого было скрыто длинными серебренными волосами. Глаза наполнены гневом, губы искажены злобой, всё лицо выражало дикую ярость. Теперь прекрасная девушка не казалась эльфу ангельским нежным созданием. 

Девушка зашипела и набросилась на дракона. Она, как пуля, влетела в Эрагона и появившимися когтями стала сдирать кожу. Напрягшийсь, юноше удалось откинуть фейри, та врезалась в дерево. Вэйон достал из - за пояса маленький ножик и кинул в девушку. Ножик проткнул её руку и пригвоздил к дереву. Корриган стала вырываться, но рука не позволяла снова накинуться на путников. 

\- Неплохая реакция. - усмехнувшись, сказал Эрагон. 

\- Спасибо. - Вэйон присел на корточки и посмотрел на дракона, который до сих пор остался в полулежащим состоянии на земле. 

\- Ты весь в крови. 

По лицу текла кровь, капая на землю и мокрой дорожкой скрываясь под одеждой. 

\- Я могу остановить кровотечение и перемотать рану на лбу. - сказал эльф, снимая дорожную сумку. 

Эрагон продолжал сидеть на траве, пока Вэйон прикладывал лечебные травы. Корреган билась об дерево, пытаясь освободить руку. 

\- Тебе от неё досталось. - усмехнулся эльф. 

\- Молчи. 

Вэйон притих. Он потянулся за бинтами и начал обматывать голову дракона. Взгляд юноши невольно направился на глаза Эрагона. Теперь они были тёмно - карие. Интересно, что за эмоции показывает этот цвет? Вэйон строго наказал себе, что будет записывать об этой перемене в свой дневник. Ему было интересно наблюдать за этой сменой цвета. Вэйон заметил, что перестал двигать руками и откровенно пялился на юношу. Дракон усмехнулся. Покраснев, эльф продолжил своё дело. 

\- Можно тебя спросить? - внезапно задал вопрос Вэйон. 

\- О чём? 

\- Помнишь, ты сказал о своих врагах? 

\- Ну, помню. 

\- Кто является этими самыми врагами? Другие драконы? - Вэйон закончил с раной на лбу и положил руки на колени. 

\- Рано тебе этого знать. 

\- Вообще-то мы сверстники судя по внешности. 

\- Ты прав. - он сделал паузу и посмотрел в умоляющие глаза эльфа. - Ты вроде забыл своё место. Ты всего лишь моя собственность и не должен задавать вопросы. Всё, пошли дальше. 

Эрагон встал с земли и пошёл в чащу леса. Вэйон - последовал за ним, быстро сложив бинты в сумку. 

\- Стой! - эльф остановился. Эрагон повернулся к нему и спросил: 

\- Что? 

\- Мой ножик. Он остался там. - Вэйон посмотрел назад. - Нам нужно вернуться. 

\- А без него никак? - устало проговорил дракон. 

\- Я без него, как без рук. Пожалуйста, давай вернёмся? 

\- Ладно. 

Они повернули обратно. Первое, что они увидели, была убитая корриган. Теперь её лицо было прекрасно и нежно, но больше никто эту красоту не увидит. Все белое платье и волосы были в розовой крови*. На ножике, который остался воткнутым в дерево, висела записка. Путники подошли к дереву. 

_Ты опоздаешь!_

Гласила записка. Вэйон посмотрел на дракона. 

\- Что это значит? - спросил эльф. 

\- Не важно. - ответил Эрагон, сминая записку. - Бери нож и уходим. 

"Что же он скрывает?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фейри - мифические существа.   
> Корриганы - фейри, которые охраняют родники. Могут убить человека, если видят в нём угрозу. Всегда появляются в облике прекрасных девушек. У них розовая кровь, по утверждению немногих, кто смог убить корригана.


	7. Мёртвый кутах

По лесу эхом раздался гром. Из тёмных туч вылетали молнии. В воздухе летал запах влаги. Обстановка стала нагнетать. Это значит только одно - скоро будет гроза. Вэйон вскинул голову и посмотрел на чёрные тучи.   
\- Кажется, скоро начнётся гроза. - сказал эльф. Но дракон, видимо, его не слушал - он даже голову не повернул.

***

Вэйон не ошибся насчёт грозы. С неба начали капать крупные капли. Почти каждую минуту гремел гром. Молния сверкала в небе, на пол секунды освещая весь округ, иногда задевая верхушки деревьев. К счастью, в тот момент путешественники проходили вход в пещеру. Они укрылись там. Как только Вэйон оказался в убежище, он стянул с себя промокший плащ. 

\- Я был прав - началась гроза. - сказал эльф. Эрагон сел на выпирающий камень и провёл рукой по мокрым волосам. Эльф посмотрел по сторонам и заметил какой - то предмет, на который ещё попадал тусклый свет с улицы. Вэйон подошёл ближе и обнаружил, что это отделанная шкура. 

\- Кажется здесь кто - то живёт, - вслух сказал эльф свою догадку. - Или жил.   
Дракон, заинтересовавшись, посмотрел на шкуру в руках эльфа. Он встал с камня и подошёл к Вэйону. 

\- Дай-ка. - Эрагон выхватил шкуру и начал её обнюхивать. - Владелец ещё жив. Это всё, что я могу сказать. 

\- Драконы могут определить по запаху жив человек или нет? - с выпученными глазами спросил эльф. 

\- Не все. - ответил Эрагон. - У всех по-разному. 

Внезапно где - то глубоко в пещере прозвучал глухой стук. Они притихли и всмотрелись в тёмную глубь. Вэйон дёргал ушами, пытаясь расслышать шаги. Приглушённые стуки становились всё громче и громче, и вдруг прекратились. Эрагон и Вэйон переглянулись и вошли во тьму пещеры. 

\- Ай! - не успели они пройти и метра, как эльф споткнулся и упал. 

\- Что случилось? - у дракона не было способности видеть в темноте, как при свете дня и он не увидел, что случилось с его спутником. 

\- Я споткнулся. - ответил Вэйон, потирая ушибленный подбородок. - Тут слишком темно. Я ничего не вижу. 

\- Хорошо, я разожгу огонь. 

Эрагон поднёс ладони к лицу и из его рта показался яркий свет, который скрывали руки, прикрывающие его лицо. Ладони горели. Огонь обвил кисти рук дракона и, видимо, не приносил никакого вреда юноше. Он осветил сидящего на земле эльфа. Тот уставился на огонь вылупленными глазами. 

\- Тебе не больно? - с изумлением спросил Вэйон. 

\- Нет. - сказал Эрагон таким тоном, будто он просто поранился об остриё ножа. Юноша осветил местность подальше от эльфа и увидел... Мёртвое тело. 

Весь пол пещеры был в крови. А тело принадлежало мужчине. 

\- Это человек? - поднявшись, спросил Вэйон. 

\- Кажется, что да. - задумчиво, почти шёпотом ответил дракон. 

\- Но, что человек делал в "Зачарованном лесу", в этой пещере? - эльф присел на корточки. 

Черты лица мужчины начали меняться: он, будто сьёжился; тело сдулось; лицо стало приобретать более мягкие формы; грудь поднялась; волосы стали длиннее. Теперь перед путешественниками лежала девушка. Глаза эльфа расширились, а глаза дракона готовы были вылезти из орбит. 

Эрагон приблизил руку, обвитую огнём, ближе к лицу мёртвой девушки. Оно снова начало меняться: лицо вытянулось; тело поменяло форму и положение; на голове появились рожки; всё покрылось чёрной шерстью. Девушка перевоплотилась в чёрного козла. 

Не успели они рта открыть, как животное снова поменялось. Теперь перед ними лежал маленький ребёнок. 

\- Что это значит? - спросил эльф, не отводя взгляда от мёртвого тела. 

\- Должно быть, это - баггейн* или кутах*. - ответил Эрагон. - Но, скорее всего, кутах - раз уж он был в пещере. 

\- Но почему он до сих пор меняет обличия? Он же мёртв. - говорил Вэйон, смотря, как кутах снова меняется. 

\- У них нет своей внешности и, когда их убивают они чередуют все образы, в которых побывали.   
\- Значит ему пренадлежала та шкура. - вслух сказал свою мысль эльф. - Но кто мог убить кутаха? 

Эрагон прошёл мимо тела и осветил стенку рядом с фейри. На бугорчатой поверхности тоже была кровь. Он прошёл чуть в сторону и осветил надпись, сделанную кровью. 

_"Ты ещё здесь, а я на месте!"_

\- Эрагон? - эльф подошёл к дракону и посмотрел на надпись. 

\- Чёрт! - выругался юноша. - Чёрт! 

\- Что значит эта надпись? 

\- Неважно! - Эрагон повернулся в сторону выхода и стремительным шагом направился наружу, где всё ещё хлестал дождь. - Нужно быстро продолжить путь. 

\- Но там дождь... - начал возражать Вэйон, но дракон схватил его за воротник и прижал к острой стене пещеры. 

\- Мы продолжим путь сейчас. - грозно сказал он. - И это приказ. - прибавил с такой же интонацией.   
Эрагон отпустил его воротник и вышел из пещеры. Эльф фыркнул и, накинув плащ, поспешил за драконом. 

\- Ты хоть скажи мне, куда мы идём столько дней? 

\- Нет! - рявкнул дракон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баггейны - фейри, которые могут менять облик.   
> Кутах - родственник баггейнов, но в отличие от них почти не показывается на свет и живёт в пещерах.


	8. Нападение фахана

Дождь наконец закончился. Небо стало чуть светлее, но тучи до сих пор не дают солнечному свету пробиться к земле. Маленькие капли влаги скатываются по листикам деревьев и падают, и их маленькое приключение заканчивается. Трава прижалась к земле, будто именно она может защитить их от холода. Звуки, которыми так богат лес, стихли. Мокрые листья под ногами не хрустели, а только прогибались под весом эльфа и дракона. Эрагон шёл очень быстро, чуть ли не бежал. А бедный Вэйон валился с ног от усталости - никогда он так быстро не ходил на большие расстояния. Он злился на дракона из - за того, что тот не хотел говорить куда они идут. Вэйон хотел бы остановиться и начать протест, но знал, что это может дорогого стоить. Если сейчас снова начать разговор об этих записках и об убитых фейри, Эрагон может его даже и убить. 

Пока Вэйон размышлял, не замечая куда идёт, дракон вывел их на еле заметную тропинку. Дорожка скрывалась под листьями, по ней явно давно не ходили, так как она начала зарастать травой. 

Эльф отвлёкся от своих размышлений и уставился на тропинку. Странно, что посреди "Зачарованного леса" оказалась дорожка. Он поднял взгляд на Эрагона - тот так и шёл вперёд, ни разу не обернувшись. Вдруг эльф споткнулся об выпирающий из земли корень дерева, которое росло рядом с тропинкой. Вэйон налетел на дракона и свалился вместе с ним на землю. 

Глаза путешественника округлились, когда он понял, что лежит на Эрагоне. 

\- Ты, видимо, находишь это смешным? - грозно произнёс дракон. 

\- А похоже, что я смеюсь? - поднимаясь, задал вопрос Вэйон. Его спутник тоже поднялся на ноги. Он смотрел на эльфа, как на врага народа. 

\- Тебе лишь бы веселиться. - буркнул Эрагон, отворачиваясь к нему спиной. 

\- А тебе лишь бы всех обвинять в своих бедах. - решительно и громко сказал эльф, сосредоточенно смотря на спину дракона. 

Его плечи дёрнулись. Наступила тишина, даже мелкие фейри, кружившие здесь и там не посмели прервать эту тишину. Эрагон повернулся к эльфу. Глаза налились кровью и сверкали от ярости. Он подошёл к перепуганному Вэйону и прижал его к дереву. 

\- Вижу, тебе жить надоело? - красные глаза прожигали дыру в эльфе. 

\- Плохо видишь. - огрызнулся тот. Эрагон сильнее прижал своего спутника к дереву. Ему так хотелось разбить рожу этого нахального эльфа, но как только он посмотрел в полные решимости зелёные глаза, желание ударить Вэйона сразу проподало. 

\- Ты снова забыл своё место? 

\- Да, забыл. И вспоминать не хочу. - эльф со всей силы оттолкнул Эрагона. 

Внезапно вдалеке послышался громкий звон цепей. Оба юноши оглянулись. Среди деревьев топало чудище, настолько страшное, что можно умереть. Одна рука, которая росла из груди, была покрыта серо - коричневой висящей на костях кожей. Единственная нога с огромной ступнёй покрыта волосами. Сгорбленная фигура была не чётко видна, но даже с такого расстояния можно было увидеть глаз, который занимал половину лица. Фахан* приблизился к эльфу и дракону. Вблизи он был ещё уродливее, чем казался издалека. В руках у него сверкала большая цепь. Взмахнув ею, монстр ударил растерявшегося Вэйона. Эльф был сбит с ног. Эрагон встал перед упавшим, загораживая эльфа от следующего удара.

Следующий удар цепью пришёлся в грудь дракона. Эрагон немного шатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Фахан снова замахнулся. Дракон со скоростью молнии двинулся на монстра и, обратившись в чёрного дракона, проткнул фахана когтями насквозь. Он прижал монстра к земле и начал рвать. 

Кровь хлестала во все стороны. Вскоре с монстром было окончено. Эрагон снова перевоплотился в человека и подошёл к Вэйону. 

\- Ты в порядке? - он подал руку эльфу. 

\- Да... - глаза остались расширенными, с лица не сходила гримаса ужаса и озадаченности. Он взял руку дракона и поднялся с земли. 

\- Кажется, его кто - то нанял. - задумчиво проговорил Эрагон, когда они подошли к мёртвому фахану. 

\- Почему ты так думаешь? 

\- Фаханы здесь не живут. Они все обитают рядом с деревнями, чтобы пугать людей и питаться их скотом, так как охотиться сами не умеют. 

\- Но почему он на нас напал? 

\- Ему заплатили. - Эрагон присел на корточки и взял кошелёк, который валялся рядом с телом. - Я даже знаю кто. - одними губами выговорил дракон, но Вэйон разобрал каждое слово. 

Дракон открыл маленький мешочек и достал маленькую записку. 

_"Просто убей его."_

Он смял листок бумаги и отбросил в сторону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фахан - уродливый фейри, от одного только вида которого можно умереть.


	9. Что с драконом?

Эльф шёл в глубокой задумчивости - все эти записки и нападение фахана были непонятны и подозрительны. А необычное поведение Эрагона заставляло сомневаться в его надёжности. Хотя мысль о том, что дракон не сможет убить путника из - за волшебной силы, заключённой в нём, успокаивала. Вэйон постоянно поглядывал на затылок дракона, а потом снова опускал голову, смотря на землю. Эрагон наконец заметил взгляд эльфа, который каждую секунду смотрел на него. Юноше это уже надоело и он развернулся лицом к путешественнику. 

\- Почему ты постоянно на меня смотришь? - раздражённым голосом спросил дракон.   
Вэйон снова опустил глаза. 

\- Ты от меня что - то скрываешь. Я это вижу. Но не собираешься быть со мной честным, хотя мы преодолели много преград и идём рука об руку уже почти месяц. - слегка сиплым голосом ответил эльф. 

\- Но ты тоже ничего о себе не рассказывал. - с той же интонацией сказал Эрагон. 

\- Ты меня не спрашивал. Тебе вообще не до кого нет дела, кроме себя. - с иронией произнёс Вэйон. 

\- Не дерзи мне! - глаза стали чуть красными - дракон на взводе.   
Эльф поднял голову и дерзко сказал: 

\- Ты не имеешь права мне приказывать! - юноша посмотрел прямо в глаза дракона. Они становились всё краснее и краснее, будто наполнялись кровью. 

Эрагон схватил Вэйона за рубашку и швырнул в сторону. Эльф ударился спиной о дерево. Перед глазами всё поплыло, мелькали чёрные круги. Путешественник потёр затылок, хмурясь от боли. Сила у дракона огромная - всего один жест мог нанести большой ущерб противнику. Иногда он не контролировал свои способности - хотел, например, по-дружески стукнуть кулаком по плечу, но, вместо этого, сильно ударил.

Он сжал запястья Вэйона аж до хруста костей и прижал его к дереву. Эльф попытался пошевелить руками, но Эрагон слишком сильно сжал их. 

\- Это почему же? - насмешливо прошептал на ухо эльфу юноша. Он провёл языком по раковине уха. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - Вэйон напрягся. Вместо ответа дракон провёл языком по шее. - Отпусти меня! - эльф дёрнулся. - Эрагон! Отпусти! Меня! - твёрдо и громко повторил юноша.  
Эрагон оторвался от эльфа. Глаза окрасились в ярко - жёлтый - какие эмоции показывал этот цвет Вэйон не знал. 

\- Эрагон! Отпусти! - снова повторил путешественник. 

\- И не собираюсь. - с хитрой ухмылкой сказал дракон. Его взгляд остановился на зелёных глазах эльфа. Всё движение вокруг остановилось, не было не единого шороха. 

Внезапно что - то большое и чёрное оттолкнуло Эрагона. Вэйон сразу вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на дракона. На его груди стоял чёрный безголовый пёс. 

Сзади на эльфа тоже запрыгнул такой же безголовый пёс. Путник попытался достать нож, но сумка оказалась слишком далеко. 

\- Вэйон! - эльф услышал голос Эрагона. - Не двигайся, не дыши и они посчитают тебя мёртвым! 

Эльф остановил свои попытки стряхнуть пса с себя. Казалось, что даже сердце перестало биться. 

Сзади послышался шорох. Собаки тут же отпустили путешественников и направились в сторону шума. Как только псы слезли с них, Вэйон встал на ноги и обернулся в сторону собак. 

Там стоял высокий мужчина в чёрном, как у священников, балахоне. На груди висел,перевёрнутый вверх ногами, крест. 

\- Что? В Аду надоело? - Вэйон повернул голову к говорившему дракону. На лице была насмешливая ухмылка. 

\- Молчи, щенок! - рявкнул мужчина. 

Эльф смотрел то на дракона, то на мужчину, у ног которого сидели безголовые псы. 

\- Кто на этот раз послал? - с той же насмешкой спросил Эрагон. 

\- Заткнись! - мужчина топнул ногой, один из псов поднялся. 

\- Ну, Дандо. - дракон наиграно надулся. - Кто на этот раз прислал бедного священника совершать грехи? 

\- Заткнись, сопля мелкая! Иначе я убью тебя! 

\- Нарушишь приказ? Не похоже на тебя, Дандо. - Эрагон подошёл к эльфу и зашёл вперёд. Вэйон понял, что таким образом дракон пытается защитить его от мужчины, поэтому напрягся. Кто же этот Дандо? Имя очень знакомо эльфу, но юноша не мог вспомнить, где и когда его слышал? 

Дандо поднял правую руку, и пёс, сидевший с правой стороны, поднялся. Мужчина указал на путешественников. Безголовый пёс понёсся на на них. Эрагон принял на себя удар. Он повалился на землю, но смог отшвырнуть собаку. Дракона немного исцарапали острые когти пса. 

"Бери нож и беги за мной!" - в голове эльфа прозвучал голос Эрагона. Вэйон незаметно кивнул и стал медленно отступать назад, поближе к сумке, где лежал нож. К счастью, маленький ножик вывалился из рюкзака и лежал рядом с ним - не прийдётся тратить время на поиски своего оружия. Эрагон поднялся на ноги и рванул в сторону эльфа. Вэйон схватил нож и побежал за драконом. Они неслись сквозь лес. Деревья мелькали перед глазами. 

Эрагон схватил руку эльфа и потянул, заходя за валун. Они тяжело дышали. 

\- К... Кто это... Был? - задыхаясь, спросил Вэйон. 

\- Дандо - священник, который принял дар Смерти и попал в Ад. - ответил дракон, оседая на землю. - Долго же этот ублюдок меня гоняет. 

\- Значит, это от него мы постоянно бежим? 

\- Нет, не от него. От его нанимателей - тех самых, которые наняли фахана. 

\- Может, ты превратишься в дракона и мы полетим? 

\- Рискованно. - покачал головой Эрагон. - Плюс его чёртов адский пёс поцарапал меня. Где - то пять дней не смогу менять форму. 

\- Получается у нас ничего не осталось, кроме ножа? 

\- Получается, что да. Возвращаться туда опасно да и пути мы найти не сможем. 

Эльф устало сел рядом с Эрагоном. 

\- Эрагон? - грустным голосом сказал Вэйон. 

\- Что? 

\- Можешь объяснить? 

\- Что именно? 

\- Что это ты собирался сделать там, где на нас напал Дандо? 

Эрагон ничего не ответил, будто не услышал эльфа.


	10. Ловушка

Вэйон и Эрагон больше не обмолвились ни словом. Между ними, будто встала невидимая стена. Они перестали друг другу доверять, хотя и раньше не очень - то доверяли. Эльф старался держаться от юноши подальше.

Они продолжали идти днями и ночами. Оба молчали в тряпочку. Иногда они обменивались взглядами, но ничего более. 

Идти стало намного легче, так как сумка с провизией осталась в глубинах леса. Вэйон до сих пор держал нож в руках, не выпуская ни на секунду. 

Дракон и эльф дошли до широкой и буйной реки. Вэйон посмотрел на своего спутника - дракон задумчиво смотрел вперёд, на противоположный берег. 

\- Как нам туда перебраться? - задал вопрос юноша, отвернувшись от Эрагона. 

\- Сначала проверю, прошло ли заклятье. Если прошло - превращюсь в дракона и мы перелетим. Если нет, то прийдётся найти мост или перебираться под водой. 

Эрагон отошёл подальше от эльфа и напрягся. По телу пронеслась волна боли. Из спины стали вырываться крылья, лицо стало более вытянутым, во рту дракон почувствовал клыки, кожа стала покрываться чешуёй. Как только огромные чёрные крылья с надорванными концами вырвались из спины, юноша остановил превращение. 

\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил Вэйон, смотря на тяжело дышавшего дракона. 

\- В порядке. Просто превращение с трудом даётся после когтей адского пса. - ответил Эрагон. 

\- Взлететь сможешь? 

\- Посмотрим. 

Дракон обнял Вэйона за талию. Эльф почувствовал, как ноги отрываются от земли. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, беспокойно мчащуюся куда - то, воду. Юноша чувствовал такую лёгкость, а тёплое тело дракона дарило спокойствие. 

Вдруг из воды выпрыгнула голубенькая птица. Она пролетела над головами путешественников и снова скрылась в воде. Морские птицы* такие красивые и непредсказуемые - никогда не знаешь, откуда они выпрыгнут.   
"Эрагон тоже непредсказуем, как эта птица" - подумал Вэйон. Эльф слышал тяжёлое дыхание дракона.   
Ему трудно лететь, очень трудно, особенно с грузом. 

Наконец они долетели до другого берега. 

\- Ты устал? Тебе больно? - затораторил эльф, как только его ноги коснулись земли. 

\- Не больно, но страшно устал. - дракон сел на землю и попытался убрать крылья. Они долго пропадали за спиной   
Эрагона. Лицо юноши исказила гримаса жуткой боли. Когти тоже стали вростать обратно. 

Когда Эрагон снова стал человеком, он предложил немного отдохнуть, а потом пойти дальше. Вэйон согласился, так как очень устал. 

Становилось темнее, снова послышался гром. Они разожгли костёр.   
\- Эрагон? - эльф подбрасывал сухие ветки в огонь. 

\- Да? 

\- Ты точно в порядке? 

\- Да. 

Вэйон затих. Лес тоже перестал шуметь. Юноша слышал только тяжёлое дыхание дракона, который всё ещё опровлялся от перевоплащения. 

\- Спасибо. - тихо и смущённо пробормотал эльф. 

\- За что? - Эрагон приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел в зелёные глаза. 

\- За то, что спас от Дандо, фахана, корригана. За всё. - уже громче ответил Вэйон, пристально смотря в серые, ничего не выражающие глаза дракона. 

\- Я лишил тебя свободы и заставляю тащиться неизвестно куда, подвергая опасности, а ты меня благодоришь? - с усмешкой сказал Эрагон. 

\- Да. - уверенно проговорил Вэйон. 

\- А ты странный. 

\- Я знаю. 

Они снова замолчали. Теперь просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, пытаясь прочитать эмоции друг друга. Эту мёртвую тишину нарушила морская птица, которая выпрыгнула из воды, пролетела очень высоко и снова с плеском вернулась в воду. Путники этого не заметили - они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, как будто разглядывали очень интересный экспонат в музее. 

\- Знаешь, я лучше скажу, куда мы идём. - нарушил тишину Эрагон. 

\- Правда? - обрадовался эльф. 

\- Да. Мы идём в "Драконьи скалы"... 

\- Самое крупное место обитание драконов?! - возбуждённо начал расспрашивать Вэйон. - Это твой дом?! Там живут твои родители? Зачем мы туда направляемся? Говорят, там опасно. Это правда? Сколько нам осталось идти, ты знаешь? 

\- Остановись! - сердито сказал дракон. - Остальное тебе знать необязательно.   
Вэйон немного опустил голову - ему не нравилось, когда дракон разговаривает таким тоном.   
Перед сном они потушили костёр, чтобы опасные фейри, которые любят сбегаться на огонь, не нашли их.

***

Ночью Эрагон спал крепко, а Вэйон вечно ворочался. Эльфа беспокоило странное жжение по всему телу. Но юноша смог всё - таки смог хорошо уснуть уже под утро. Путешественник услышал шуршание листьев и заглущённые голоса фейри. Он медленно открыл глаза и, потягиваясь, принял сидячее положение. Вэйон посмотрел на реку, где до сих пор игралась морская птица. 

\- Вэйон? - эльф услышал испуганный голос Эрагона. Он повернул голову к дракону. У его спутника был удивлённый и беспокойный вид. 

\- Что? - непонимающе спросил Вэйон. 

\- Что с тобой? 

Эльф нахмурил брови. Но потом, в его поле зрения попали его руки и Вэйон обомлел от испуга. Кожа светилась и казалась не настоящей, будто заделанной из камня, фиолетового камня. 

\- Что это?! - он вскочил на ноги. Оказалось, что не только кожа на руках такая, а весь эльф.   
Эрагон до сих пор сидел на земле и задумчиво смотрел на спутника. 

\- Я, кажется, догадываюсь. - наконец сказал дракон. Вэйон прекратил панику и послушал Эрагона. - Это свечение самоцветов. Думаю, они полностью усвоились в твоём теле. Управлять их силой ты не можешь, но находить такую же - запросто. Кстати, ты светишься именно из - за того, что где - то поблизости находится тайник самоцветов. 

\- А, что сделать, чтобы свечение прекратилось? 

\- Не знаю. - честно ответил дракон. - Но мы можем узнать. 

Эрагон попросил эльфа идти туда, куда ноги несут. Вэйон сразу пошёл на юг. Вскоре они вышли на поляну, где прямо посередине лежала небольшая горка самоцветов. 

\- Ого! - эльф раскрыл рот. 

\- Это ловушка. - с полной уверенностью сказал Эрагон. - Так что пошли дальше.   
После этих слов они повернули обратно. Вскоре свет угас и кожа Вэйона снова стала такой же. Но уйму вопросов крутилось в голове путешественника. Например, "Почему Эрагон уверен, что это - ловушка?" Или "Знает ли он, кто эту ловушку сделал?" 

Далеко позади послышалось рычание, которое напоминало шипение змеи и звук извергающегося вулкана одновременно. Вэйон повернул голову, а Эрагон не заметил ничего, точнее он сделал вид.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Морская птица - такие же птицы, только обитают в воде, обычно в морях, но некоторые живут и в озёр, и в реках.


	11. Соревнование

Огромные чёрные крылья загородили небо. Чёрная чешуя блестела на солнце, переливаясь во время какого - либо движения. Глаза чуть покраснели и стали нежно - розовыми. Эльф смотрел на перевоплащение дракона. Эрагон повторял перевоплащение, чтобы его тело привыкло к этому после двух недель. У него это очень хорошо получалось, но он был к себе слишком критичным. Юноша утверждал, что нужно делать это быстро. 

\- Невероятно! - крикнул ему Вэйон. Эльф восторженно смотрел на прекрасное магическое существо. Он любил драконов и увидеть их было мечтой Вэйона. Путешественник не мог отвести глаз от блестящей чешуи, широких крыльев и красивых сильных лап. 

Пасть дракона исказилась в чём - то на подобии ухмылки. Он, в один шаг, подошёл к эльфу. Вэйон удивлённо вылупился на Эрагона. Тот взял эльфа зубами. 

\- Эй! Что ты делаешь? - путешественник начал махать руками. Эрагон изогнул шею и посадил эльфа себе на спину.   
Вэйон тут же вцепился в шею дракона. 

Эрагон взмахнул крыльями и в ту же секунду они парили в закрытом тучами небе. Вэйон посмотрел вниз. Под крыльями с разорванными концами виднелись высокие мрачные деревья. 

\- Как тебе вид? - в голове эльфа прозвучал голос Эрагона. 

\- Ты можешь передавать свои мысли в чью - то голову? - Вэйон взглядом попытался зацепить глаза дракона. 

\- Да. Но это отнимает кучу сил, но в виде дракона это сделать легче. - ответил голос в голове. Эрагон посмотрел по сторонам. - А теперь держись покрепче. 

Дракон прижал лапы к телу и перестал махать крыльями. Он вытянул шею, из - за чего Вэйону пришлось лечь. Эльф вцепился в чешую и сильнее прижался к дракону. Внезапно они пулей полетели вниз. Эрагон сложил крылья. Только его хвост развивался из - за сильного потока ветра. Путешественник зажмурился, так как из глаз потекли слёзы. 

До столкновения с верхушками деревьев оставалось пару метров. Он тут же расправил крылья и, они снова взмыли в воздух. Эльф расслабил хватку. 

\- Больше не пугай меня так, пожалуйста! - взмолился Вэйон. Он не очень любил чувствовать опасность. Адреналин не привлекал юношу, а наоборот отталкивал. Хотя, он не думал, что во время путешествий опасные ситуации будут поджидать эльфа на каждом шагу. 

Эрагон издал смешок.

***

Они наконец приземлились и эльф сполз с дракона. Он еле держался на ногах. Эрагон уменьшился в размерах и снова превратился в человека. 

\- Как тебе полёт? Понравилось? - спросил дракон, подходя к своему спутнику. 

\- Не очень. - Вэйон был бледным. Эрагон подхватил его на руки. 

\- Что, высоты боишься? - ухмыльнулся дракон. 

\- Нет, просто я никогда такого не испытывал. - ответил эльф, пытаясь выбкараться из рук Эрагона. Ему это удалось. 

\- Что с тобой? - обеспокоено спросил дракон. 

\- Ничего, всё в порядке. - юноша нагло врал, так как не хотел напрягать Эрагона. В теле чувствовалась сильная слабость, голове болела, глаза слипались, язык заплетался при каждом слове. Вэйон держался за дерево, чтобы не упасть. Дракон нахмурил брови. 

Внезапно в сантиметре от ног Эрагона в землю врезался огненный шар. Он выжег траву и опавшие листья, оставив голую землю. Путешественники подскочили на месте. 

\- Что это?! - испуганно спросил бледный эльф. 

\- Не знаю. - дракон прищурился и устремил взгляд в небо. Серое небо выглядело как всегда, но, присмотревшись, он понял, что в небе происходит какое - то движение. 

Эрагон в одно мгновение перевоплотился в дракона и закинул эльфа к себе на спину. 

\- Держись крепче! - он взмыл в воздух и с большой скоростью полетел в сторону "Зачарованного леса", где тучи становились темнее. 

Возле уха чёрного дракона пролетел очередной огненный шар. Эрагон немного снизил скорость. Следующий шар горящего пламени пролетел в паре миллиметрах от крыла. Вэйон вцепился в дракона крепче. Дракон вытянул шею и сильнее замахал крыльями, увеличивая скорость. "Драконьи скалы" были так близко, но это всего лишь иллюзия. На самом деле до "Драконьих скал" было больше десяти километров, но по воздуху добраться туда будет быстрее.   
У Вэйона закладывало в ушах, так как Эрагон постоянно менял высоту, чтобы увернуться от огненных шаров. 

Дракон сложил крылья прямо на лету и они начали падать. Через пару секунд произошло столкновение - Эрагон влетел в дерево. Он прокатился мордой по стволу и приземлился на живот. Вэйон до сих пор держался за широкую шею магического существа. 

\- Нам нужно быстрее попасть в "Драконьи скалы". - Эрагон поднялся на лапы. 

\- Эрагон, - прошептал эльф. Он был совсем слаб и бледен. - Что происходит? Кто нас атаковал? 

\- Я скажу немного попозже, когда мы спрячемся.

***

Они нашли убежище в огромной норе под пригорком. Эрагон снова стал человеком и, прислонившись к стенке норы, пытался отдышаться. Вэйон сидел рядом с ним совсем поникший. 

\- Так, кто это был? - неуверенно спросил эльф. - Я никого не увидел, когда повернул голову. 

\- Это был мой брат. - ответил дракон, смотря в никуда. - Он младше меня. Ты не видел его потому, что цвет его чешуи - серый. Его почти не видно на фоне пасмурного неба. 

\- У тебя есть брат? - недоуменно спросил Вэйон. 

\- Два брата. Оба младшие... И безумные. 

\- Почему? 

\- Они на всё готовы ради власти. - дракон посмотрел в лицо непонимающего эльфа. - Дело в том, что наш отец скоро умрёт и в "Драконьих скалах" не будет правителя... 

\- Твой отец правитель драконов?! - прервал его путешественник. 

\- Да. Он хотел отдать власть мне, но братья были не согласны. Поэтому он устроил соревнование. Знаешь, почему я злился, когда узнал, что вся сила самоцветов оказалась в твоём теле? - Эрагон дождался кивка. - Одно из заданий в соревновании - найти самоцветы в "Зачарованном лесу". 

Эльф грустно опустил голову. Кто же знал, что дракону так жизненно необходимы волшебные камни? Вэйон об этом точно не знал. 

\- Но вся их сила в тебе. Хотя может сойдёт предоставление их магии только в другой оболочке... 

\- Значит тебе осталось только добраться до "Драконьих скал" первым? 

\- Да. 

\- А ты успеешь? 

\- Я? Нет. А вот мы двое - наверное. 

Вэйон удивленно уставился на дракона. 

\- Так почему мы тут лежим?! Давай быстрее вставай! Нам нужно добраться туда первыми! - эльф вскочил на ноги, взял Эрагона за руку и потащил по земле. 

\- Мне нравиться твой настрой! - ухмыльнулся дракон и сам встал на ноги. Он подхватил путешественника на руки. 

\- Отпусти! - начал брыкаться юноша. 

\- Но ты же хотел побыстрее добраться до "Драконьих скал". А так будет намного быстрее. 

На эти слова Вэйон только хмыкнул и упёрся в грудь Эрагона.


	12. Три брата

Эрагон всегда был любимчиком отца. Повелитель всех драконов гордился своим старшим сыном и мечтал о том дне, когда передаст наследнику власть. Эрагон оправдывал все ожидания - великолепно дрался, владел ораторским искусством ( которое показывал только при подданных отца ), хорошо учился, следовал всем правилам, как послушный воспитанный ребёнок. В десять он уже мог перевоплощаться в дракона, что остальные могли делать только с четырнадцати. Эрагон был уважаем среди всех драконьих родов. Многие брали с него пример, восхищались им. Мальчик рос не по дням, а по часам. Эрагон возмужал и стал любимчиком толпы. Но сам дракон не любил излишнее внимание, поэтому часто скрывался от толпы и тренировался, учился, думал о вечном. 

Второй сын правителя драконов - Улхар. Его имя переводится, как "синий", хотя чешуя у него далеко не синяя. Второй сын рос медленнее, но всё равно хорошо учился и тоже обладал навыками борьбы. Улхар научился перевоплощаться в дракона, как все обычные дети - в четырнадцать. Его чешуя оказалась светлее, чем у брата - светло - серая. Благодаря этому цвету, Улхар научился скрываться среди туч, которые постоянно висели над их землями. Но он очень завидовал старшему брату потому, что Эрагону доставалось всё внимание. Улхару очень хотелось доказать отцу, что он не хуже брата. 

Третий и самый младший сын правителя драконов - Афиер. Мальчик вырос очень тщеславным и самолюбивым, видимо из - за нехватки внимания со стороны родителей. Дело в том, что их папа умер, когда Афиеру было пять. Маленький дракон и тогда рос непослушным, а после смерти родителя и вовсе с цепи сорвался. Ему не нравилось, что Эрагону достаётся всё. Поэтому Афиер пытался привлечь к себе внимание. Он тоже научился перевоплощаться в дракона в четырнадцать. Его чешуя было совсем светлой, она была ослепительно белой. Такая редко встречается среди драконов. Сей факт позволял Афиему выше поднять подбородок. 

Когда сыновья узнали, что отец скоро умрёт ( из - за старости конечно ), Эрагон воспрянул духом. Он всю жизнь готовился в той минуте, когда власть над всеми драконами передадут в его руки. Братья же, услышав новость о скорой коронации Эрагона, стали возмущаться. 

\- Если Эрагон старше нас, то это не значит, что он будет хорошим правителем! - в голос заявили Улхар и Афием.   
Тогда правитель решил назначить соревнование. Он назначил задания и объявил цель - первым добраться до "Драконьих скал". Соревнование должно было продолжиться больше трёх месяцев, по предсказанию правителя. Весь драконий народ болел за Эрагона, так как считал, что он будет лучшим правителем. Но, кто знает, кто сможет победить.


	13. Разговоры

\- Зачем же так бежать? - запыхавшись, спросил Эрагон. 

\- Нам нужно прийти первыми! - ответил эльф. Путешественник рвался в "Драконьи скалы", подгоняя своего спутника. Вэйон хотел помочь дракону победить, поэтому они шли не останавливаясь. Сейчас Эрагон жалел, что сказал эльфу о том, что добраться до цели по воздуху так рискованно. Лучше бы он попридержал язык! Так бы ему не пришлось бежать за шустрым спутником. Вэйон почему - то не уставал. Или за несколько лет бесконечного путешествия привык к такой нагрузке, или его движет желание помочь дракону. 

\- Давай быстрее! - эльф развернул голову к Эрагону и убедился, что тот сильно отстаёт. 

\- Быстрее никак не могу! - огрызнулся дракон. 

\- Ну, давай! Где же тот опасный дракон, который так рвался в "Драконьи скалы"?! - с хитрой улыбкой спросил Вэйон. 

\- Или ты такой хиленький, что не можешь пробежать даже такую маленькую дистанцию?! 

\- Ну всё, мелкий! - прошипел Эрагон. Эльфу удалось его довести. - Сейчас посмотрим, кто тут хиленький! 

Дракон ускорился и вскоре догнал Вэйона. 

\- Молодец! Я знал, что ты сможешь! - обрадовался юноша. На лице дракона появилась хитрая улыбка. Он подхватил 

Вэйона и перевоплотился в дракона. Эльф оказался у него на спине. Они взмыли в небо. 

\- Эрагон! - громко сказал юноша, чтобы его голос дошёл до дракона сквозь порывы ветра. 

\- Да? - прозвучал голос того в голове путешественника. 

\- А разве добираться по воздуху сейчас не опасно? 

\- Не волнуйся. Я сейчас приземлюсь.

***

После приземления они решили присесть и отдохнуть. 

\- Эрагон? - эльф посмотрел на дракона, который прикрыл веки от усталости. 

\- М? - Эрагон нахмурился - эльф нарушил его тихую идиллию. 

\- Может расскажешь о своей семье? - с надеждой в голосе попросил Вэйон. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Мне интересно. 

\- Почему я должен рассказывать о своей личной жизни, когда ничего не знаю о твоей? - Эрагон скрестил руки на груди. 

\- А если я расскажу о своей семье, ты расскажешь о своей? - эльф состроил глазки, как у маленького ребёнка, умоляющего купить ему сладостей. 

\- Нет. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я тебе не доверяю. 

\- Мы столько путешествовали вместе и ты мне не доверяешь? 

\- Да. 

Вдруг по всему лесу прозвучал громкий хлопок, который эхом прошёлся по всему лесу. Путешественники напрягались. Они переглянулись и рывком встали на ноги. 

\- Что это было? - спросил, нахмурившись, эльф. 

\- Видимо, кто - то попался в мою ловушку. - задумчиво ответил Эрагон. 

\- Ловушку? 

\- Да, ловушку. Быстрее, нужно идти! - дракон замолчал и быстрым шагом направился в сторону "Драконьих скал".   
Почему же Эрагон не хочет рассказывать о своей семье? И когда он успел расставить ловушки? И что значил этот хлопок? Слишком много вопросов крутилось в голове Вэйона. Он продолжал идти за драконом.

Тем временем в другой части "Зачарованного леса"

\- Что это за чертовщина?! - кричал Афиер. Его оглушили. В ушах стоял звон тысячи колокольчиков. Он зажмурился, так как сильная боль отдавалась в ушах. 

\- Не кричи так громко! - раздражённо ругал младшего брата Улхар. - Это очередная ловушка Эрагона! 

Младший дракон страдал от ужасной боли, будто их рвали на несколько частей, не отделяя от головы. Улхар убрал руки брата с ушей и сам накрыл их ладонями, из которых исходил бледный, незаметный свет. 

\- Если мы поспешим, то доберёмся до "Драконьих скал" быстрее Эрагона. 

Боль исчезла и звон в ушах прекратился, поэтому Афиер убрал руки старшего брата. 

\- Почему мы должны заниматься этой грязной работой?! - брезгливо сказал дракон. 

\- Слушай, ты хочешь стать правителем или нет? 

\- Хочу! 

\- Тогда делай всё, что я велю. 

\- Почему я должен тебя слушаться?! 

\- Потому что, - голос Улхара стал совсем грубым. - Если бы не я, ты погиб бы в этом лесу, не успев пройти и метра! 

\- Я не беспомощный ребёнок! - огрызнулся Афиер. 

\- Ты ребёнок, да ещё и легкомысленный! Напомни, кто нанял фахана, кто убил корригана, кто убил этого вредного кутахта, который мог предупредить Эрагона об опасности?! Кто это сделал?! 

\- Ты... - Афиер опустил голову, мирясь со своим поражением. 

\- У нас остался всего один способ убрать Эрагона с дороги. 

\- И что за способ? - мрачно спросил младший брат. 

\- Наш братец точно подастся искушению, если ему подсунуть писаную красавицу. 

\- Ааааа. - одобряюще протянул Афиер, кивая.


	14. Доверие

Тучи плотнее заволокли небо. Стало немного холоднее, чем день назад. Вэйон кутался в свой плащ, через который всё равно проникал холодный воздух. Эрагон же не чувствовал холода, драконы никогда не мёрзли, разве что во время болезни. Эльф как - то отстранённо вёл себя с драконом. Всё из - за нахального поведения последнего. Как можно не доверять человеку, точнее эльфу, который преодолел столько всего с ним?! Да ещё эта слабость, которая растекалась по всему телу, начиная с ног и заканчивая шеей. Вэйон сослал это на усталость от постоянной хотьбы. С тех пор, после их разговора, они ни разу не остановились. Эльф валился с ног, но не показывал этого. Не смотря на ужасное поведение Эрагона, путешественник искренне желал помочь дракону. Поэтому не останавливался и не говорил, что устал. 

Вдруг он столкнулся со спиной дракона. Он непонимающе посмотрел на Эрагона. Тот сорвался с места и поднялся на небольшой выступ. 

\- Что случилось? - Вэйон подошёл ближе и обнаружил, что они стояли на обрыве, а дракон стоял у самого края и мечтательным взглядом смотрел на высокие скалы, над которыми сгущались тёмные тучи. 

\- Смотри! - на лице Эрагона появилась улыбка и ностальгическая искра в глазах. Видимо, что - то хорошее вспомнилось чёрному дракону. 

\- Что это за место? - эльф немного нагнулся, смотря вниз. 

\- В детстве я часто сбегал из "Драконьих скал" от родителей и играл здесь. Создавал своего двойника, чтобы он меня прикрывал, никто даже не замечал разницы! Правда это занятие было очень опасным. Здесь водится много хищников - фейри. 

\- Круто! Я в детстве никогда по лесу не гулял, даже из дома не хотел выходить. - Вэйон ласково улыбнулся и посмотрел на Эрагона. Дракон тоже повернул голову к эльфу. Их взгляды встретились. 

\- Может теперь расскажешь о своей семье? - спросил путешественник. 

\- Нет. - помотал головой Эрагон. - Пошли давай. Нам ещё далеко до финиша. 

Они оторвались от лицезрения завораживающего вида и пошли дальше.

***

Начал капать мелкий дождь, но он не останавливал путешественников. Но каждая капля казалось огромной тяжестью для эльфа - слабость становилась всё сильнее. Ноги уже ничего не чувствовали, они шли сами собой, ведя тело Вэйона вперёд. Эрагон же был полон сил и энергии. Он даже стал ускоряться. 

Через пять километров пути эльф не выдержал и упал на колени. Он тяжело дышал, перед глазами потемнело. Дракон обернулся и, увидев сидевшего на земле Вэйона, кинулся к нему. 

\- Что случилось? Тебе плохо? 

\- Нет. Просто сильно устал. - выдохнул эльф. 

\- Может тогда немного передохнуть? 

\- Нет! - Вэйон сжал кулаки. - Иначе мы можем не успеть!   
Эльф поднялся на ноги. Он трясся, будто прямо сейчас упадёт в обморок. Эрагон попытался перехватить путешественника под руку, но эльф захотел идти сам. 

\- Почему ты не принимаешь мою помощь? - раздражённо, непонимающе спросил Эрагон. 

\- Ты же мне не доверяешь! Вдруг я прямо сейчас воткну тебе нож в спину! Неужели не боишься этого?! - взорвался Вэйон. Дракон замолчал. Вдруг что - то ударило обоим по затылку. Адская боль сверкнула в голове и не хотела утихать, пока они не потеряли сознание.

***

Вэйон поморщился. Он пришёл в себя и боль в затылке стала чувствительнее. Эльф еле - еле открыл глаза и поднялся, потирая место, где недавно его огрели чем - то тяжёлым. К счастью крови не было, но синяк там точно будет на пол головы. Вэйон осмотрелся по сторонам и понял, что нигде нет Эрагона. Он стал мотать головой. Дракона не было, даже и следа его не было. В нос ударил запах крови, крови дракона. Он посмотрел под ноги и заметил кровавые следы. Мелкая красная дорожка уходила в глубь леса. 

\- Святой Мерлин! Что же делать?! Что же делать?! Вдруг его схватили?! Вдруг его уже убили?! - эльф стал ходить из стороны в сторону. Он сильно паниковал и его мозг наотрез не хотел работать, поэтому придумать план по спасению дракона он никак не мог. Но тут путешественнику пришла совершенно глупая идея. 

\- А может? - он посмотрел на свои ладони. Кто знает, может он всё таки сможет воспользоваться силой самоцветов. Хотя Эрагон говорил, что он не сможет восьползоваться силой волшебных камней. Но выбора не было, поэтому стоило попробовать. 

Он проследил за дорожкой из крови. "И сколько же в нём литров крови - то?" - подумалось Вэйону. И эльф пошёл в глубь леса.

***

Эрагон резко открыл глаза. Перед ними стоял туман, который вскоре развеялся. Дракон сидел в каком - то помещении, которое было похоже на заброшенный замок. Высокие окна закрыты шторами. Плитка на полу кое - где расколота, кое - где вообще отсутствует. На стенах был мох. В помещении было очень сыро. Комната была пуста, даже мебели не было. 

Дракон поднялся на локтях и понял, что его руки связаны за спиной. Он сел на пол. На затылке чувствовалась ужасная боль, по шее текло что - то тёплое. 

\- Чёрт! - слабым голосом выругался Эрагон. Вдруг со стороны единственной двери послышались шаги. Парень обернулся и увидел девушку. Она была очень красива: бледное лицо, длинные чёрные волосы, струящиеся до талии, пышная грудь и широкие бёдра, которые обтягивало платье из зелёного шёлка, завораживающий взгляд. 

Она подошла к дракону и села ему на бёдра, укладывая того на пол. 

\- Привет, Эрагон. - томный голос вырвался из пухлых, красных губ. - Давно не виделись.   
Девушка прошлась рукой по телу дракона. 

\- Привет, Лааван Ши. - рыкнул Эрагон. Он сразу же узнал в девушке самого опасного фейри - Лааван Ши. Эти существо являлись в образе красавиц, которые завораживали каждого своим взглядом. Но их сущность портила их внешность. Они соблазняли мужчин и, если те поддавались Лааван Ши, то эти фейри выпивали их кровь. 

Эрагон был знаком с местной Лааван Ши. Ему не раз приходилось спасать шкуры других драконов, которые не могли противостоять её ласкам и обворожительным взглядам. 

\- Давно не виделись. - промурлыкала девушка, страстно лаская тело дракона. 

\- Лучше бы вообще больше не встречались. - фыркнул Эрагон. Его лицо оставалось невозмутимым. 

\- О, это ничего. - Лааван Ши начала целовать его шею. - Когда ты мне отдашься, я выпью твою кровь и тебе больше не прийдётся меня видеть. - прошептала она на ухо парня. Не смотря на омерзение, которое Эрагон испытывал к Лааван Ши, ему нравились ласки девушки. Конечно они были великолепными любовницами, по словам тех, кого успевали спасти. 

\- От меня не дождёшься. - недовольно сказал Эрагон. 

\- Посмотрим. - она ухмыльнулась. - Я уж постараюсь...


	15. Лаваан Ши

Лааван Ши страстно целовала Эрагона в губы. Дракон не собирался поддаваться кровожадной фейри. Девушка пыталась стянуть с парня одежду, но тот упорно сопротивлялся, не смотря на завязанные за спиной руки. Она уже оголила свои плечи, которые были белее снега. Но Эрагон сохранял безэмоциональное выражение лица, но глаза выдавали его ненависть по отношению к Лааван Ши. Его тело не могло сопротивляться страстным ласкам девушки. 

Он ненавидел себя за то, что не может отстраниться от девушки. 

Фейри снова примкнула к губам дракона. Её рука прошмыгнула под штаны. 

\- Как тебе? Приятно? - промурлыкала она, оторвавшись от губ Эрагона. 

\- Было бы приятно, если вместо тебя будет тот симпатичный эльф, которого я с собой таскаю. - ухмыльнулся дракон. Только он мог в такой момент сказать подобную шутку! 

\- Значит тебе нравится этот маленький эльф? - похабная улыбка не сходила с лица девушки. Вокруг неё образовался дым, а когда он развеялся, Эрагон увидел перед собой совершенно голого Вэйона. - Так тебе больше нравится? - голос всё ещё оставался прежним, поэтому дракон сразу узнал Лааван Ши. 

\- Нет. - помотал головой Эрагон. - У него голос великолепный, а твой мне не нравиться. И глаза не такие.   
Лааван Ши надула губы и снова обратилась в прекрасную девушку. 

\- Прийдётся тогда тебе потерпеть. - она обнажила грудь и живот и прижалась к дракону. - Сейчас тебе будет очень хорошо. - промурлыкала она, начиная стягивать штаны. 

Вдруг массивные двери распахнулись и в комнату ворвался Вэйон. Не смотря на слабость, он был полон сил, чтобы сразиться с любым монстром, который схватил Эрагона. Но тут эльф остановился и раскрыл рот, а глаза широко раскрылись. Он застал весьма смущающую сцену: почти голая девушка сидела на драконе, стягивая штаны парня.   
Эльф тут же сильно покраснел и повернулся к страстной парочке спиной. 

\- Простите, я, видимо, пришёл не вовремя. - он направился к выходу. Вэйон явно не ожидал такого, поэтому не отдавал отчёта в том, что Эрагон собирается заниматься ЭТИМ с незнакомой эльфу девушкой в то время, как путешественник волновался за него и со всех сил мчался на помощь. 

\- Эй, эй. - совершенно спокойно позвал Эрагон. - Может спасёшь меня от этой похотливой девки? 

\- Что?! - возмутилась "похотливая девка". 

\- Ах, да. - Вэйон снова развернулся к ним. - Я же собирался тебя спасти! 

\- Тогда давай побыстрее, пока она меня не изнасиловала. 

Пока дракон и эльф беседовали, Лааван Ши слезла с Эрагона. 

\- Наговорились? - с усмешкой спросила девушка. - Надеюсь, что да. Потому что это ваш последний разговор. 

Она сорвалась с места и кинулась на Вэйона. Эльф хотел увернуться, но почувствовал, что его удерживают. Это оказались толстые стебли чёрного цвета с редкими шипами - они обвили ноги путешественника так сильно, что тот не мог даже пальцем ноги пошевелить, несколько шипов впилось в кожу. 

Девушка надвигалась на Вэйона. Её облик переменился с прекрасной богини на нечто ужасное - глаза покраснели и стали похожи на глаза обезумевшего зверя; лицо вытянулось и приобрело зеленоватый оттенок; ногти на руках превратились в длинные когти; фигура стала более костлявой, делая девушку похожей на ведьму. Кошмарная внешность разьярённой фейри заставила вздрогнуть и эльфа, и дракона. 

Вэйон выставил руки вперёд и зажмурился. Теперь он был готов почувствовать острую боль от когтей Лааван Ши, или острые клыки в своей шее, или сильный удар. 

Путешественник уже слышал шелест её платья - а без него за фейри вообще не уследишь, - нескольких сантиметрах от себя. 

Вдруг он почувствовал, как капли неизвестной жидкости попали на щёку. Удара или боли тоже не последовало. Он открыл один глаз, а второй распахнулся сам собой. Перед Вэйоном лежала Лааван Ши. Но её тело было похоже на чешую полинявшей змеи. Вокруг лужи "рассыпались" пятна крови. Чёрные стебли пожухли и освободили конечности эльфа. 

Вэйон заворожено смотрел на мёртвое тело Лааван Ши, не отрывая взгляд, глаза собирались уже вы скочить наружу. 

\- Как?... - едва слышно прошептал путешественник, вздрогнув. 

\- Видимо, я немного преувеличил о силе самоцветов, заключённой в твоём теле. - вздохнул Эрагон. Его тон был настолько будничным, что Вэйон снова вздрогнул. 

Он бы так и стоял, смотря на этот ошмёток плоти в луже крови, - но его "разбудили" слова дракона: 

\- Может поможешь мне освободиться? - он подёргал руками, заставляя цепи звенеть. 

\- А!... Ах, да! - эльф сорвался с места и подбежал к Эрагону, скользя на коленях, оказался перед драконом. Он обнаружил на наручниках маленькие болтики, которые можно было выкрутить. 

"Сразу видно, что это работа смертных. - подумал Вэйон. - Сделали бы эти наручники цверги, Эрагону пришлось бы таскаться с кусками стен, оторванных вместе с цепями." 

Эльф принялся крутить болтики - это, хоть, и было делом лёгким, но маленький размер болтиков всё усложнял. 

\- Я помню этот замок... - тихо сказал дракон. 

\- Что? 

\- Я часто гулял по лесу рядом с ним и только один раз заходил во внутрь. В тот раз меня чуть не убили, к счастью, отец подоспел. 

\- Что ты так разоткровенничался? 

\- Ты же хотел, чтобы я рассказал о своём прошлом? Вот я и рассказываю. 

\- Может о семье расскажешь? - усмехнулся Вэйон. 

\- Хорошо. - немного помолчав, Эрагон начал рассказ. - У нас, драконов, всё не так, как у других рас. Дети появляются не только от женщин, но и от мужчин. 

\- Что?! Как такое возможно?! 

\- Расовые способности. - пожал плечами парень. - У нас ходит поверие, что если ребёнок появился от мужчины, то он будет сильным и смелым. Если от женщины, то ребёнок будет мудрым и справедливым. 

\- Интересная же у вас природа... - задумчиво сказал Вэйон. 

\- Это да. Ты там закончил? 

\- Ещё нет. Ты пока продолжай рассказывать. 

\- Ладно. Я жил со своей семьёй в "Драконьих скалах" и меня вовсю готовили к тому, что я стану правителем всех драконов. 

\- А все драконы чёрные или серые, как ты и твой брат? - Вэйон уже перешёл к следующему наручнику. 

\- Драконы бывают разные. ( чёрные, белые, красные! Простите, не удержалась. ) - ответил Эрагон. 

Вэйон выкрутил последний болтик и Эрагон наконец почувствовал свободу. Он потёр запястья. 

\- Теперь, может расскажешь о своей семье? - дракон встал, подал руку эльфу, помогая подняться на ноги, и они пошли к выходу. 

\- Ну, - протянул Вэйон. - Здесь рассказывать нечего. Я жил в деревне в большой семье. У меня много братьев и сестёр. Такие семья очень часто встречаются у эльфов. Меня любили родители. Они отправили меня в школу, но мне там не понравилось да и магические способности у меня очень слабые даже для деревенщины. Поэтому я решил путешествовать. 

\- Ты сказал, что у тебя слабые магические способности даже для деревенского. Что это значит? - поинтересовался Эрагон. 

\- Чем ниже у тебя статус, тем слабее у тебя магия. У королей, графов самая сильная магия, а в деревнях очень слабые магически эльфы. Но я даже до уровня младшей сестрёнки не добрался. - с лёгкой усмешкой сказал эльф, потирая шею. 

\- А если статус изменится? 

\- То магические способности эльфа поднимаются на новый уровень.

***

Они вышли из замка и спустились по заросшими травой ступеням. 

\- Спасибо... - тихо сказал Эрагон. 

\- За что? 

\- За то, что спас. 

\- Я это сделал, потому что хотелось послушать твою историю. - ухмыльнулся эльф. 

Эрагон схватил эльфа и закинул себе на плечо. 

\- Эй! Что ты делаешь?! - возмутился Вэйон. 

\- Так мы быстрее дойдём до "Драконьих скал". - с такой же ухмылкой ответил дракон.


	16. Нападение

Эрагон и Вэйон шли по тропинке, по которой, по словам дракона, он сбегал из "Драконьих скал". Правда, эльф не шёл рядом со своим спутником - он был взвален на плечо. По словам Эрагона они доберутся до своей цели совсем скоро. Вэйон был этому рад, так как надеялся, что ближе к "Драконьим скалам" дракон отпустит его на землю. Он уже перестал чувствовать ноги из - за того, что уже долгое время не ходил пешим ходом и постоянно ёрзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Но на все умоления поставить его на землю Эрагон не обращал внимания, иногда угрожая: 

\- Если не перестанешь ёрзать, я изнасилую тебя так же, как Лааван Ши пыталась изнасиловать меня! 

\- Мне, как бы, не удобно! - огрызнулся эльф. - И вообще, зачем ты меня таскаешь?! Я, к твоему сведенью, ходить умею! 

\- Ты слишком медленный! Мы так не успеем вовремя! - настаивал на своём дракон, хотя его причина, почему он тащит Вэйона на плече, была не совсем веской, если вообще весомой. 

\- Сказал дракон, которого я уже обгонял. - язвительно заметил эльф. 

\- Ну всё! - рыкнул Эрагон. 

Он спустил путешественника на землю и в ту же секунду повалил на землю. Вэйон не успел даже удивиться. А когда над ним навис дракон, зелёные глаза выскочили из орбит. 

\- Теперь я тебя точно изнасилую. - с усмешкой сказал Эрагон, приближая своё лицо к лицу эльфа. Глаза дракона окрасились в насыщенный голубой цвет. "Интересно, какие эмоции выражает этот цвет?" - промелькнула мысль у путешественника перед тем, как его губ коснулись губы дракона. 

Язык Эрагона проскользнул в рот Вэйона, из - за чего эльф задёргался. Но потом успокоился и дал волю своему спутнику. Эта "пытка" продолжалась чуть ли не вечность, но вскоре эльф понял, что ему это нравиться. Но только он начал получать от этого удовольствие, как Эрагон разорвал поцелуй. 

\- Эх, - разочаровано вздохнул дракон. - Нет у нас на это времени. Ничего, - он поднялся на ноги. - Потом тебя изнасилую. 

Вэйон тоже поднялся на ноги и только сейчас понял, что его лицо красное, как у рака. Он положил руки на щёки и почувствовал жар своей кожи. Неужели этот дракон заставляет его так смутиться?!   
Эрагон снова подхватил эльфа и взвалил на плечо. Вэйон продолжил ёрзать, но теперь дракон не угрожал, а просто немного подбрасывал путешественника и тот успокаивался.

***

\- Эрагон, - проскулил уставший эльф. 

\- Что? 

\- Когда мы уже дойдём? 

\- Скоро. 

\- А скоро значит через сколько? - не унимался Вэйон. 

\- Скоро, значит скоро. - видимо Эрагона совсем не раздражали эти вопросы, так как его голос был совершенно спокойным. 

Вэйон затих и даже перестал ёрзать на плече дракона. Почему - то непонятное чувство заставило застыть, как статуя. Что - то знакомое, может снова неподалёку затерялись самоцветы? Захотелось поднять голову и посмотреть на небо, что было очень трудно сделать в такой позе. Но ему как - то удалось. Небо ничуть не изменилось, разве что тучи стали более плотными из - за чего свет почти не проникал сквозь них. Вдруг там что - то сверкнуло, создавая мелкую искорку. Вэйон пригляделся и заметил движение в тучах. Было легко догадаться, что это один из братьев Эрагона, который, благодаря цвету своей чешуи, мог маскироваться в сером небе. 

\- Эрагон, нам лучше поторопиться! - взволновано сказал эльф. 

\- Почему? - безэмоциональным голосом спросил дракон. 

\- У нас на хвосте твой брат! 

Эрагон посмотрел на небо и тоже заметил лёгкое движение. Он поставил эльфа на землю. 

\- С тобой на плече я быстро бежать не смогу. Подниматься опасно. - объяснил дракон. - Прийдётся бежать. 

Вэйон кивнул и они вместе побежали, пытаясь выжить все силы. 

\- Осторожно! - вдруг прикрикнул Эрагон. Путешественник отскочил и вовремя - его чуть не задел огненный шар. И спустя секунду на них посыпался град огня. Ноги сами неслись в "Драконьим скалам". К счастью никого ещё не задело. 

Из - за деревьев начали возвышаться мрачные высокие скалы с острой вершиной. Они казались шипами, показывающимися из - под земли. Над ними плотнее сгущались тучи, делая небо почти чёрным. И за скалами, выстроенными в полукруг, показывалась тонкая линия идущая в небо. Из - за этого казалось, будто над скалами проходит ураган, стоя на месте и ничего не разрушая. 

Вдруг перед Эрагоном и Вэйоном появился белый дракон. Он ничуть не отличался от Эрагона в виде дракона, разве что цветом да и размер был поменьше. Белый громко рявкнул мощными лапами повалил обоих путников на землю. Он издал громкий рёв, в котором эльфу показались слова: "Победа наша!" 

Дракон снова перевёл взгляд на них - сначала на Эрагона, потом на Вэйона. На эльфе он задержался. 

-"Ты мне не нужен." - пронесся в голове эльфа голос белого. Он отпихнул путешественника и тот ударился о дерево. 

\- Афиер! - крикнул на дракона Эрагон, привлекая его внимание. - Отпусти меня! Это не по правилам! 

-"Пфф! Кому нужны твои правила?!" 

Огромные когти проткнули грудь Эрагона. На землю, по чёрной одежде, покатились струйки ярко - алой жидкости.   
Эльф вздрогнул, но от страха не мог пошевелиться. Но по его шее тоже покатились такие же струйки, из - за чего сознание стало постепенно покидать Вэйона. Веки налились свинцом. Он закрыл глаза и больше не смог их раскрыть.


	17. Финиш

Сознание натягивалось тонкими линиями, которые очень трудно разлечить в темноте. Только еле различимый блеск помогал найти их. Вэйон протянул руку и ухватился за ниточку и стал подниматься в реальность. Первыми вернулись ощущение мягкой травы, которая щекотала его щёку. Потом он услышал звуки - лёгкое шуршание листьев. И наконец эльф смог открыть глаза. 

Перед ним лежал Эрагон. Лужа крови образовалась вокруг парня. Эльф привстал на локтях. Немного щиплющая боль ощущалась на затылке. Вэйон прикоснулся к ранам и почувствовал, как они затягиваются с невероятной скоростью. Конечно у эльфов всегда регенерация была лучше, чем у остальных рас, но на такую быструю способны только вампиры. 

Он убрал руку с затылка, поднялся и сел на колени рядом с драконом. Эрагон был через чур бледным, губы стали синими. Эльф прислушался к толчкам в его груди, но сердце не билось. Потом он быстро схватил руку парня и проверил пульс. И только сейчас Вэйон понял, что дракон не дышит. 

На глазах выступили слёзы, а сердце защемило. 

\- Нет... - тихо прошептал эльф, всхлипывая. - Только не Эрагон... 

Слёзы скатывались по щекам, а в голове была лишь пустота. Почему именно Эрагон? За что? 

\- Эрагон... - эльф прижался к груди парня. - Почему? Ты же так стремился к "Драконьим скалам"... И ты сказал, что обязательно победишь... И я не смогу без тебя... Не смотря на то, что ты вечно закидываешь меня на плечо, как мешок картошки... Или обращаешься, как со своей собственностью... Не слушаешь меня... Вечно о чём - то не договариваешь... Не хочешь, чтобы с моей стороны была предложена помощь... Но я без тебя никак. Кажется, что у меня даже чувство к тебе, ведь после того, как ты меня поцеловал я только об этом и думал... 

Вэйон прикоснулся к губам Эрагона и последний раз почувствовал их сладость. Вдруг эльф почувствовал, как что - то проникает в его рот и беспардонно иследует его. Эльф открыл глаза и увидел довольную улыбку и хищный взгляд дракона. Вэйон промычал ему в губы. Эрагон убрал язык и позволил путешественнику отстраниться от себя. 

\- Ты не умер?! - с толикой обиды спросил эльф. 

\- А что? Надеялся, что умру? - с насмешкой сказал Эрагон. 

\- Нет. Просто ты не дышал и я подумал... - на щеках появился яркий румянец. 

\- Вообще - то я тоже подумал, что умер. - дракон притянул Вэйона ближе и снова поцеловал, но на этот раз не страстно, а нежно, с благодарностью. - Благодаря тебе не умер.

***

\- Думаешь, мы ещё успеем? - спросил Вэйон укрепляя хватку. Лететь по воздуху было потрясающе, но удержаться на спине чёрного дракона было очень трудно. 

\- Да, успеем. Мои братья хоть и хитрые, но по силе и скорости мне уступают. - ответил дракон, постепенно увеличивая и скорость и высоту полёта. 

Послышались громкий рёв и восторженные крики. Вэйон вытянул шею и увидел источник звуков - жители "Драконьих скал". Там были и люди и драконы. Люди были в одеждах разных цветов. Путешественник предположил, что цвет их одежд соответствует цвету их чешуи в драконьей форме.   
Послышался громкий, до мурашек жуткий рёв сзади. Эльф повернул голову. 

\- Эрагон, у нас на хвосте твои братья! - крикнул Вэйон дракону. Тот активнее замахал крыльями, увеличивая скорость. Ветер начал сдувать эльфа и он сильнее прижался к дракону и удержался на его спине. 

Почувствовался толчок. Эрагон начал падать. Путешественник обернулся и увидел, что дракону подпалили крыло. Они упали в лес, прям перед подножьем "Драконьих скал", где была пещера, которая вела на главную площадь. Они лежали на переломанных ветках деревьев. 

\- Эрагон! - не смотря на боль, эльф поднялся на ноги. - Эрагон! 

\- Что? - дракон принял на себя удар и смягчил приземление для Вэйона. 

\- Как ты? - путешественник смотрел на бесконечные раны и порезы на теле дракона. 

\- Всё нормально. Нужно добраться до финиша. - дракон с трудом поднялся и, похрамывая, сделал пару шагов в сторону пещеры. Но Вэйон подхватил его и свалил на плечо, как до этого постоянно делал сам Эрагон. 

\- Ну и тяжёлая у тебя тушка. - прохрипел эльф и зашёл в пещеру. 

\- Что ты делаешь?! 

\- Я тебе помогаю. Ты хромаешь и вряд ли дойдёшь сам. 

Эрагон издал нервный смешок. Это такая ирония - раньше дракон постоянно спасал Вэйона и забрасывал на плечо, чем сильно раздражал путешественника, а теперь этот самый эльф помогает ему победить в соревновании! Где ж это видано, что пленник дракона сам ему помогает, по своему желанию?! Но вскоре эльф выдохся - всё таки драконы тяжелее людей даже в человеческой форме. 

\- Всё! - он опустил Эрагона. - Не могу! Тебе бы на диету сесть, а то через чур ты тяжёлый! 

\- Заткнись и лучше пошевели ногами, а не языком. - раздражённо рыкнул дракон. 

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Только успокойся. - Вэйон перекинул руку Эрагона через плечо, и они прошли до конца пещеры. Когда свет появился в беспросветной тьме, они ускорили шаг. Они вышли на какую - то полянку. 

\- Теперь нужно добраться до главной площади. - сказал Эрагон. - Я обращюсь в дракона и мы долетим до финиша. 

\- Но твоё крыло подбили. - возразил Вэйон. 

\- Лететь смогу, но не на большой высоте. 

\- А теперь забирайся мне на спину. - путешественник не успел моргнуть, как Эрагон перевоплотился в чёрного дракона. 

Вэйон послушно забрался на спину своего спутника. Они взмыли в небо, но не очень высоко. Эрагон пыхтел, то увеличивая скорость, то уменьшая. Ему явно было трудно лететь, тем более нести на себе эльфа. Но он продолжал приближаться к финишу. Крики и рёв стали громче. Вдруг эльф увидел две фигуры, - серую и белую - которые тоже приближались к главной площади. 

Кстати, площадь на таком расстоянии уже можно было рассмотреть. На траве был выжжен странный знак и древними письменами, которые могли читать только высшие эльфы. По середине был высокий камень, от которого и тянулась та нить, создающая тучи над всем "Зачарованным лесом" и "Драконьими скалами". 

Эрагон снова увеличил скорость и рывками стал приближаться к финишу. Волнение и адреналин повлияли и на путешественника. Эльф заметил, что младшие братья дракона тоже не отставали. 

Перед глазами уже стоял выжженный рисунок на траве и после удара Вэйон понял, что они приземлились. Он поднял голову. Эрагон в человеческой форме гордо стоял посреди главной площади, хотя площадью это не назовёшь, и обернулся, с благодареной улыбкой смотря на эльфа. Дракон подошёл к нему и, подав руку, помог подняться. Помятый, немного грязный и уставший, но такой счастливый и гордый собой Эрагон. Сейчас он и вправду был похож на правителя расы драконов. 

\- Поздравляю, Эрагон. - к ним подошёл советник. Мужчина с волосами до плеч и широкими бровями был одет в тёмно - красные одежды. 

\- Стойте! - раздался голос позади и все троя обернулись. Это сказал один из обозлённых младших братьев, которые приземлились позднее Эрагона. - Он выполнил не все задания! Где самоцветы? 

\- Вот они. - дракон кивнул головой в сторону эльфа. 

\- Братец, у тебя, кажется, зрение сильно ухудшилось, раз ты перепутал волшебные камни с эльфом! - сказал красный от злости Афиер. 

\- Самих самоцветов нет, но их сила заключается в этом эльфе. - спокойно сказал советник. Видимо, более опытный и зрелый дракон смог различить в нём силу волшебных камней. 

\- А разве это считается? - возразил Улхар. - Он не смог сохранить волшебство в камнях! 

\- Но ведь эта самая сила здесь, в этом эльфе, который тоже сейчас находиться рядом с Эрагоном. - с тем же успокаивающим тоном ответил красный. - Как тебя зовут, эльф? - он обратился к путешественнику. 

\- Вэйон. - ответил он. 

\- Вэйон, спасибо, что позаботился об Эрагоне. Он хоть и будущий правитель, но вечно попадает в неприятности. - советник слегка поклонился. Он повернулся к ликующим зрителям. Драконы притихли. - Драконий народ, в этом сражении за корону нашего правителя победил Эрагон! Теперь он станет полноправно пользоваться своей властью. И первым его приказом будет... - он посмотрел в сторону Эрагона. Тот расплылся в довольной улыбке и он так же громко объявил: 

\- Устроить праздник в честь моей победы и в честь Вэйона - эльфа, который столько сделал для меня! 

Прогремело громкое "ура". 

\- Ну что? Отпразднуем? - спросил Эрагон потише у эльфа. 

\- Конечно! Я уже давно не поднимал кружку за чью - то победу! - согласился Вэйон. 

Весь вечер они пили и ели. Вэйон рассказывал всем об их невероятном приключении. Весь драконий народ, - и маленькие дети, и подростки, и взрослые - все, слушали эльфа и не решались даже поменять положение, чтобы сесть поудобнее - так были увлечены рассказом. Эрагон же вечно добавлял свои "остроумные", по мнению эльфа, комментарии и шутки. А когда рассказ был закончен, чёрный дракон привлёк к себе внимание, громко прокашлявшись. 

\- Мой народ! - все притихли и посмотрели на своего правителя заинтересованным взглядом. - Я хочу поднять этот стакан за Вэйона. Этот эльф сделал из соревнования сплошное весёлое приключение. И я хочу поблагодорить этого путешественника, которого я встретил в "Зачарованном лесу"! 

Все захлопали и подняли свои стаканы. Вэйон тоже привлёк к себе внимание таким же способом, как и Эрагон. 

\- Спасибо, Эрагон! - начал говорить эльф. - Я тоже должен тебя поблагодорить! Ты всегда спасал меня, когда я попадал в ловушку. 

\- А ты очень часто попадал, - съязвил Эрагон. 

\- Ну, да. - но эльф не разозлился, ничего не могло испортить его хорошее и праздничное настроение. - И ты сделал моё приключение незабываемым. Я отправился в это путешествие, чтобы найти что - нибудь новое для себя. И я это нашёл. Я нашёл тебя, Эрагон. И я тебе за это благодарен. 

\- И я тебе благодарен. - Эрагон притянул эльфа за талию и снова глубоко поцеловал. Сначала Вэйон сильно покраснел, вспоминая, что на них смотрят. Но потом все мысли куда - то улетучились и он забыл обо всём. Язык дракона изучал рот Вэйона, а тот с интузиазмом отвечал ему. Наконец они разорвали поцелуй. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и не могли оторваться, нежно улыбаясь. Сейчас глаза Эрагона напоминали озеро - голубые, чисто голубые. 

\- Кажется скоро будет свадьба. - они одновременно повернули головы на источник голоса, которым оказался советник. 

\- Кажется, что да. - ответил Эрагон и снова поцеловал эльфа, замечая, что тот хочет возразить.


End file.
